Guíame hasta la luz
by Fati-chan-o-Ero-sensei
Summary: [sasunaru ua] naruto tiene un accidente de coche y dos años despues sasuke un prestigioso novelista se muda a un departamento, que esa extraña sensacion y esos ojos azules que creé ver?
1. Mi vida

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Kishimoto. Yo solo los utilizo para escribir sobre ellos sin ánimo de lucro._

_**Bueno aquí vengo con otro sasunaru jeje, como siempre animando FF con fic yaoi, jojojo, (que risa de bruja XD) espero que os guste, esta basado en un libro que leí hace un añito y que después hicieron película, conforme lo leáis, solo con el primero os daréis cuenta de cual es, si recuerdo el nombre lo pongo XD. Quién la haya visto pensará que ya sabe lo que va a pasar, pero solo me baso en ella, no me copio las escenas (o no casi todas XD) da igual de todas formas espero que disfrutéis leyéndolo, ahora ale a entretenerse.**_

**GUIAME HASTA LA LUZ**

**Mi vida**

Un chico rubio de lindos ojos azules se colocaba con elegancia su inmaculada bata, y se propuso hacer horas extras. Tenían que elegir al director de urgencias y por ningún motivo le cedería el puesto a Lee, con el cual luchaba desde hacía dos años por conseguir aquella responsabilidad.

Se dejó caer en la patética silla y se masajeó la frente, llevaba todo el día sin dormir y por decisión propia se quedaría también la noche. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó su cartera, abriéndola para ver a través de los plásticos la foto de una dulce chica de pelo azul oscuro y ojos blancos, portando a un niño en brazos, también con la misma tonalidad en la mirada pero su cabello visiblemente castaño.

**-Hina-chan… ver a tu hijo me anima, eres tan feliz junto a Kiba que a veces hasta tengo envidia, buf bueno vamos a seguir-,** con una sonrisa se la introdujo, previamente cerrada, en el bolsillo y se decidió a seguir con su jornada de trabajo.

Caminó por los pasillos hasta cruzarse con el director del centro, Asuma le agitó las hebras doradas y le señaló una de las cortinas que se mantenía echada.

**-Buenas Naruto-kun, primero que no deberías estar trabajando, tu turno ha terminado, y segundo que tu hermana acaba de llegar con su marido, creo que tiene algunos hematomas y quemaduras, te ocupas tu de ella y largo-,** soltó tranquilo para no preocuparlo pero lo suficientemente autoritario para que el ojiazul no rechistara.

**-Arigato Asuma-sama, ahora mismo voy-,** y salió corriendo hacia el departamento indicado.

Aunque no hubiera signo de alerta se acerco a toda prisa en busca de Hinata, a ambos los habían recogido del orfanato y criado como hermanos aunque mantuvieran cada uno su propio apellido, sentimiento muy profundo en el morenito. Cuando llegó desplegó la blanca tela y pasó al pequeño lugar. En una cama reposaba la chica con algunas quemaduras en brazos y piernas. Sin siquiera saludar al castaño, se dedicó a echarle un vistazo a las heridas, no parecían nada importante.

**-Hina-chan como te has hecho esto?-,** preguntó sin dejar de analizarlas.

**-N-no es na-nada, Naruto-kun, f-fue un accidente…-,** intentaba explicar con ese tartamudeó que la caracterizaba.

**-Lo que ocurrió fue que puse la olla mal y explotó-,** Kiba miró a su mujer pidiendo nuevamente perdón.

La Hyuga acarició la mejillita de su pareja para reconfortarla, era tan buena que no quería que se sintiera culpable, sino ella se pondría triste. Pero aún así el Inuzuka no podía apartar aquel gesto de culpabilidad.

**-Yo sabía que debías haber tenido algo que ver, para no variar-,** gruñó entre dientes comenzando a vendar la mano izquierda de la chica, juntando previamente una fresca pomada.

**-Yo siempre lo tengo que provocar todo?-,** se quejó Kiba.

**-Por supuesto, eres un patoso, dattebayo!-,** apretaba las vendas.

**-Ya habló, que lo único que se te da bien es estar encerrado aquí-,** cruzó sus brazos y desvió el rostro molesto.

**-Y a ti que? Dejar embarazada a mi hermana y matar animales?-.** (Kiba es veterinario XD)

Kiba se volvió y sus miradas se encontraron echando chispas, siempre que se juntaba terminaban igual, aunque en el fondo se apreciaban.

**-Serás…-.**

**-P-por favor, N-Naruto-kun, me e-estas cortando la cir-circulación-,** la voz dulce de la peliazul intentó llamar la atención de su médico particular.

Ambos se fijaron en el trabajo que practicaba el Uzumaki, le apretaba tanto que la punta de los finos y delicados dedos comenzaban a enrojecerse. Naruto dio un brinco y lo más rápido que pudo deshizo el vendaje, colocándolo ahora con el mayor de los cuidados.

**-Gomen nasai Nina-chan, es que el baka de tu marido me desconcentra-,** seguía en sus trece, mirándolo con enojo de vez en cuando.

El castaño se mordió la lengua para no saltarle y se acercó para besar el sonrojadito carrillo de la muchacha.

**-Niña, voy con los críos, que seguro estarán haciendo polvo a la pobre Akane, ya tiene sus años-,** sonrió y se alejó pasando por el lado del rubio y apoyarse en su hombro, ni siquiera se miraron esperando a que el mayor hablara, **-cuídala, cuñado-,** y de reojillo se sonrieron, Kiba siguió su camino hasta salir de la sala de urgencias.

Hinata con una mano en su boca intentando ocultar su sonrisita observó con cariño al médico, hacia tiempo que algo la preocupada pero hasta ese momento no se había atrevido a decírselo a él directamente.

**-N-Naruto-kun… espero que no te mo-moleste pero… no te he visto con nin-ninguna chica, no crees que es ho-hora de dedicarle un tiempo menos al tra-trabajo e invertirlo en ti?-,** agachó la vista algo avergonzada, aunque sabía que de la boca del lindo morenito no saldría ningún reproche.

Se alegró de que aún alguien se preocupara de él, ya se sentía bastante solo. Levantó un poco el pantalón de la pierna derecha hasta la rodilla, y comenzó a vendarlo también, pensaba que decir sin parecer despreocupado o distante.

**-Todavía no he encontrado ninguna chica que me hiciera sentir algo especial y mi trabajo es hacer realidad mi sueño, poder ayudar a la gente, cuidarla y ofrecerle mis conocimientos es todo lo que siempre he deseado, creo que me llena lo suficiente-.**

**-Pero te sientes solo, no es cierto?-,** le acarició la mano para que dejara las cintas y la observara, **-soy tu hermana, pero también una mujer y se que aunque disfrutas con tu oficio, tu corazón aún tiene un sitio vacío que llenar, yo…-,** un tono rosado acudió a sus mejillas, **-sabes que hace ya bastantes años me ofrecí, pero tu solo me veía como un hermana, me acostumbré a ello, aun así estoy segura que alguien te esta esperando para llenarlo. Lo que te pido es que no te niegues esa oportunidad-,** sus ojos brillaron, **-por favor…-.**

**-Hai…-,** sonrió dulcemente, **-te lo prometo-,** y la besó en la frente para seguir con su ya casi terminada tarea.

A los pocos minutos en silencio apareció Lee, parándose frente a ellos al ver a la joven en cama. Sujetó contra su pecho el archivar metálico y se decidió a preguntar.

**-Hola, que le a ocurrido, señora Inuzuka?-,** como siempre sus modales perfectos.

**-Pu-pues…-.**

**-Nada, que el baka de mi cuñado ha vuelto a hacer de las suyas-,** comentó poniendo un poco de pega al cierre de las vendas.

**-Je, nunca cambiará-,** sonrisa nerviosa por parte del moreno, **-y tu Naruto-kun, porque no te has ido ya?-.**

**-Lee-san me voy a quedar toda la noche, así aumentaré mi experiencia-,** añadió intentando parecer seguro, cuando sus propios ojos casi se cerraban sin control.

Lo sujetó del hombro y le sonrió de esa manera exagerada en él, el rubio lo miró algo extrañado intentando saber que iba a decir.

**-No buscaré ventaja, ve y descansa, sino mañana no podrás estar al 100 para tus horas y eso podría desprestigiarte-,** explicó con sinceridad.

**-Es verdad-,** Hinata se reincorporó un poco y le sonrió también, **-Lee-san lleva razón, no quieras abarcar más de lo que puedes, las prisas nunca son buena consejeras-.**

Uzumaki dudó un poco pero finalmente aceptó, devolviéndoles el compresivo gesto.

**-De acuerdo, mañana temprano nos veremos Hina-can-,** de nuevo se acercó a besar sus frente, **-y a ti en la tarde-,** le ofreció un apretón de manos con agradecimiento y se marchó corriendo.

La ojiblanca suspiró algo aliviada y contempló a Lee que perseguía a Naruto con la mirada hasta escapar de su campo de visión.

**-Arigato por ayudarlo sin que él se diera cuenta-,** habló con dulzura.

**-Es un buen chico, se lo merece-,** la encaró, **-que se ponga mejor señora Inuzuka, hasta luego-,** y con apresurados pasos se marchó.

**-Adiós y gracias de nuevo-,** se volvió a recostar notando como las quemaduras dolían bastante, se intentó tranquilizar y cerrar los ojos. No sabía porque pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

**--**

Las puertas del hospital se cerraron tras él y el rubio se atusó cansado el cabello. También se colocó bien aquel jersey de mezclita marrón y los vaqueros negros. Respiró hondo y pensando en sus pacientes caminaba hacia el aparcamiento. Presionó el mando dejando que el sonido de los seguros al abrirse hicieran eco en el lugar. Con un gran bostezo se subió al coche y cerró la puerta con un movimiento brusco.

Llevaba unos diez minutos conduciendo y podía notar como el sueño le vencía, sacudió su cabeza varias veces intentando animarse, pero el cansancio era demasiado, sus ojos cada vez se cerraban mas y mas. Se aferraba al volante haciendo fuerza he intentar despejarse, pero la línea que separaba el asfalto ya se le hacía entera y una cortinita blanca iba cubriendo la oscuridad de la noche, en unos segundos todo se volvió negro y un bestial golpe lo dejaron totalmente sin sentido.

**--**

Dos años después…

Un chico de lindo pelo azulado se encontraba en una elegante cafetería, entre sus manos una taza de café amargo, tanto como su propia vida. Se masajeaba las sienes mientras buscaba con la mirada algo en lo que inspirarse para escribir su próxima novela, no entendía como podía escribir sobre el amor cuando ni él mismo lo entendía. Miró su reloj, ya hacía media hora que tendría que haber llegado, era paciente pero ese era uno de los días en que tenía los nervios a flor de piel.

Una linda chica de largo pelo rubio recogido en una coleta, corría algo cursi hasta llegar a su lado. Se inclinó un poco en señal de disculpa y se colocó bien su falda de traje marrón.

**-Sumimasen Uchiha-san, aquí le traigo las llaves de su nuevo apartamento, sus objetos personales ya están allí, espero que le agrade-,** con una gran sonrisa se las entregó al moreno que las recogió entre sus manos.

**-Arigato, Yamanaka-san-,** se levantó de la silla y sacó su cartera para pagar la consumición.

**-Oye, podríamos…-,** propuso algo avergonzada pensando si sentarse junto a él o no.

**-Ah! Si claro-,** la chica le miró con ojos brillosos, al lado de las dos monedas que había dejado sobre la barra, las acompañó de otras dos, **-tómate algo si quieres yo invito, ahora sayonara-,** se metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones de tela negros y dejó que su largo abrigo se balanceara con un sensual movimiento mientras caminaba.

Ino quedó algo decepcionada pero aunque lo intentara tenía claro que un hombre como aquel le venía grande. Suspiró y llamó al camarero, conocido suyo.

**-Iruka-san ponme un té por favor!-,** el castaño desde lo lejos y secando un vaso de cristal le asintió sonriente.

**--**

La puerta de un precioso apartamento fue abierta por Sasuke, varias cajas yacían por allí y los antiguos muebles se mostraban ante él. La verdad es que estaba adornada con gusto, algo personal pero acogedor. A primera vista, tantas cosas infantiles indicaban que su anterior propietario tendría un niño (XD).

Dejó las llaves en el mueble de la entrada y se dejó caer en el sillón, este ya era el tercer piso al que se mudaba en dos años.

**-Maldita Sakura…-,** gruñó entre dientes.

Apoyó la cabeza en el respaldar del asiento y cerró los ojos, intentando canalizar toda la furia que le recorría al pensar en ella. Suspiró como tantas veces hacía y los abrió dirigiéndolos al techo. De repente unos ojos azules y fieros cubiertos por algunas hebras doradas se clavaron en su retina. Los ensanchó y parpadeó un par de veces estupefacto. No había nadie!

**-Kuso!-,** gritó asustado y levantándose de un salto, **-que demonios fue eso? El cansancio me hace ver alucinaciones, esto ya pasa de castaño oscuro-,** palpaba su pecho agitado de una forma exagerada, **-pero… esos ojos azules…-,** sacudió su cabeza, **-Bah tonterías, voy a la cocina-,** y con pasos pesados se dirigió hasta ella, recogiendo un vaso del estante y llenándolo del grifo.

Lo que no sabía el Uchiha es que desde el salón, esos inmensos ojos azules lo escrutaban con furia, sin perder ni uno de sus movimientos.

**--**

**_Bueno creo que hasta aquí lo dejo, lo primero es que actualmente tienen 25 años, muchos pero da igual XD, algunos ya sabréis que película es y me estaréis maldiciendo por estropearla, y lemon… no creo que sea posible en este fic XD, aunque quién sabe, puede dar muchas vueltas, y al final por lo menos dos tengo que escribir para quedarme tranquila XD. Espero que os guste, xao._**


	2. Tu eres tú

_**Por fin actualizo este fic XD que me ha salido un poco tonto para lo que estoy acostumbrada yo, vamos… pero bueno espero que por lo menos os saque alguna risilla y no muchas decepciones T.T, si la película en la que me he basado para hacerlo es "ojala fuera cierto" pero no va a ser absolutamente igual ni mucho menos, todo depende de mi imaginación XD**_

**TU ERES TÚ**

Sasuke se revolvía en la cama, sentía frío y a la vez calor. Intentaba mantener los ojos cerrados, aquellos sucesos eran de su imaginación, causados por la multitud de problemas con los que cargaba. De nuevo ese olor a miel, de un salto se reincorporó y observó cada milímetro de la habitación, nada. Se recostó de nuevo masajeándose la frente.

**-Estas cansado Uchiha Sasuke, solo eso…-,** se decía presionando dos dedos en sus sienes.

Los muelles de la cama sonaron y la sintió de hundirse y levantarse, el moreno pegó un salto bajándose de ella, ese olor dulce impregnaba totalmente la habitación y las sabanas tenían la forma de las arrugas como si alguien hubiera estado sentado.

Sus nervios crecieron, todo eran imaginaciones seguro, atusándose el cabello azulado y a toda prisa se dirigió a la cocina. Primero abrió el grifo y se mojó el cuello, refrescándose y dejando que brillantes perlitas tornearan su perfecto pecho descubierto, volvió a respirar profundo apretando la cuerda de sus anchos pantalones blancos, pegaditos de las caderas y holgados de las piernas. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era tranquilizarse así que abrió la puerta de la estantería y recogió un sobrecito de tila, soltándolo posteriormente sobre el mármol, del fregadero agarró un vaso y….

**-Mierda si lo dejé aquí…-,** con la mirada y bastante enfadado buscó el sobrecito por toda la superficie, nada, **-esto me esta superando y me creía alguien con paciencia, joder…-,** volvía a respirar hondo, tenía que relajarse.

Para su sorpresa la tila bailaba delante de sus narices flotando, Sasuke se puso blanco, no tenía que dormir, tenía que acudir a un psiquiatra! Estuvo a punto de echarse las manos a la cabeza cuando olió ese olor a miel, era algo que lo serenaba, y eso que escuchaba… eran.., **-risas, quién se ríe, un niño?-,** el sonido se fue alejando y con él su tila que ahora volaba descaradamente hacia el salón, -**me he vuelto loco, me he vuelto loco-,** se decía mientras con un gotita en la frente perseguía lo que fuera aquello.

Deslizó la puerta del salón y casi se cae de espaldas, quedándose atontado frente la escena. El pobre esperaba ver la bolsita colgando pero lo que se encontró de lleno fue unos lindos ojos azules y una gran sonrisa infantil, cabellos dorados y revueltos, un hombre mas o menos de su edad, con camiseta de tirantes negra y largos y anchos pantalones naranja.

Estaba perplejo, no sabía que decir, nunca antes se había quedado tan ensimismado con otro chico pero aquel rubio era tan hermoso… Sacudió la cabeza, pero que pensaba? Un extraño se había colado en su cara y en vez de llamar a la policía se quedaba admirándolo, que pasaba con su cordura últimamente?

**-Quién eres tú? Fuera de mi casa!-,** gruñó con una mirada más que desafiante.

El misterioso joven agrandó sus ojos, no era posible, aquel hombre lo estaba viendo, era el primero en dos largos años, era el único!

**-T-tu me puedes ver?-,** su rostro tenía una graciosa mueca confundida, a la vez que se rascaba la cabeza.

Sasuke no lo pudo resistir, aquel comportamiento le resultó adorable, tanto como para sonrojarse y desviar el rostro, que le estaba pasando?

**-Pues claro que sí, dobe. Ahora fuera de mi casa-,** ordenó pero esta vez mucho mas tranquilo.

**-Eso es imposible porque esta es mi casa, no la tuya, dattebayo!-,** afirmó muy seguro de lo que decía.

El moreno volvió a suspirar, _"tranquilidad, no vayamos a perder los nervios y romperle esa linda carita"_ pensaba a la vez que se dirigía al mueble de la entrada y recogía de un cajón el contrato del alquiler del piso.

**-Mira, ves como el piso es…-,** cuando llegó no había nadie, algo aturdido se paseó por toda la casa y cuando llegó de nuevo observó la puerta de la entrada, **-si hubiera salido, tendría que hacer escuchado de cerrarla, como puede ser alguien tan silencioso? Que tío mas raro-,** colocó de nuevo el documento en su sitio, algo le vino a la mente, **-y como entró?** (a buenas horas XD) **además que… ese olor a miel desapareció, mmm…-,** miró hacia la agenda que descansaba al lado del teléfono, **-como me dijo Shikamaru que se llamaba ese psiquiatra al que iba su koi? Que mal me cae ese Hyuga…-,** hablaba para sí mismo, pasando al salón para acercarse a la mesilla donde descansaba el fijo.

Con la distracción y sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que la tila estaba en el suelo, la pisó y como no, cayó pegándose un buen culetazo, antes de la ostia se agarró a la mesita llevándose la agenda que fue a parar a su cara. En el suelo se tocó el trasero adolorido, no sabía si llorar o suicidarse, puta mierda de vida. De repente escuchó una risa que al instante cesó. Estirazó el cuello dejando que el librito cayera a sus piernas, giró la cabeza hacia ambos lados rápidamente y olisqueó haber si olía a algo, nada. Por si acaso inspeccionaba la sala de reojillo.

**-Psiquiatra… psiquiatra…-,** pasaba como loco las hojas de la guía.

**------**

Habían pasado dos días y Sasuke cada vez estaba peor, su tez se volvía más pálida, las ojeras se agrandaban y sus manos le temblaban por falta de sueño. Caminaba por la calle, con las manos en los bolsillos de su elegante pantalón negro, la camisa azul oscura abotonada hasta mitad del pecho con el cuello caído hacia los hombros, su pelo azul mojado echado hacia atrás menos dos mechones que reposaban sobre sus mejillas, irremediablemente atrayente. Naruto lo seguía muy de cerca pero por alguna razón que desconocía ahora no podía verlo. No lo acompañaba por nada especial, solo quería conocer un poco más de la única persona que había conseguido hablar con él. Se puso a su lado caminando a la par, mirándolo de reojo, _"mueve la nariz?"_ pensó el rubio.

**-Ya estamos-,** Sasuke suspiró parándose al momento, **-esta mierda de olor a miel-**, cerró los ojos intentado aguantar su enfado, pero… como loco se puso a dar manotazos al aire, **-y ahora viene la risa, vete olor maldito vete!-,** gruñía haciendo movimientos raros.

La gente que pasaba se le quedaba mirando pero esta vez no era por lo guapo como siempre si no por lo raro que se comportaba, hay plantado en media calle con cara de muerto pegándole al aire. Naruto se puso la mano en la boca para intentar aguantar la risa pero era superior a él, no podía dejar de reír cuando alguien aparentemente serio se ponía así, haciendo el tonto, ese chico estaba ya desesperado.

**-Ya lo estoy oyendo otra vez, no puedo ser, si no es mi imaginación… será… será… un bicho mutante que se ha colado en mi cabeza, de esos para controlar el mundo!-,** agrandó los ojos, la risa incrementaba, **-pero que digo? Uchiha Sasuke diciendo tal estupidez? No puede ser…-,** lo único que le faltaba era echarse a llorar.

El ojiazul se cayó, parece que le hacía mas daño psicológicamente de lo que pensaba, pero de que forma podía hacer que lo viera de nuevo y poder hablar tranquilamente con él? Suspiró, no tenía más remedio que no separarse en ningún momento de aquel hombre. Pero cuando se dio cuenta ya no estaba, donde se había metido Sasuke?

**------**

El Uchiha se atusó el pelo, no podía evitar perder los nervios, es que si no estaba ido poco le faltaba ya. Subió ahora más tranquilo las escaleras que le llevarían a la consulta, dio dos golpes en la puerta y una voz le invitó a pasar. El moreno no tardó en hacerlo, entró en la estancia bien decorada y con varios diplomas algo amarillentos. Desde detrás de la mesa un hombre castaño con los mofletes muy rojos y algo entradito en carnes se levantó para estrecharle la mano. Lo miró algo raro, pues toda la mesa la tenía llena de bolsas de aperitivos y su boca restos de patatas fritas, pero para no hacerle el feo, se la apretó llenándose un poco de grasa.

**-Tome asiento Uchiha-san-,** ofreció volviéndose a sentar. Este obedeció sin mediar palabra.

**-Que le trae por aquí?-,** comenzó a hablar abriendo otra bolsa de patatas que tenía por ahí.

**-Pues…-,** suspiró, **-llevo unos días viendo cosas raras y oigo risas, creo que de niño pero no estoy seguro-,** se estiró del cabello azul y se acomodó en la silla con cara de fastidio, **-el otro día me encontré en mi salón a un lindo chico rubio de ojos azules, afirmaba que estaba en su casa y cuando me di la vuelta un momento desapareció-,** se masajeó la frente.

El doctor lo miraba fijamente, parecía pensar una respuesta, pero en vez de eso optó por preguntar, creía que no era bueno apresurarse para esta clase de pacientes.

**-Tiene mujer o hijos?-,** dijo secamente, **-algún problema familiar? Cuénteme-,** Sasuke lo miró mal, no le gustaba hablar de su vida privada pero… tenía que hacerlo, para algo había ido.

**-Verá, hace cinco años que mis padres fallecieron en un accidente, yo soy escritor pero heredé junto a mi hermano Itachi una multinacional y trabajé de publicista, no tardamos mucho en discutir y sin saber como se quedó con todo y a mí me echó a la calle** (propio de Itachi XD). **Tampoco tenía problemas económicos, seguí con mis libros y vivía con mi ex novia Sakura que es mi editora. Un día me día cuenta que ya no me atraía y hasta puse en duda si alguna vez lo hizo-,** desvió la mirada y cruzó los brazos, **-la cuestión es que nos separamos, no sin antes se liara con otro escritor y mi mejor amigo Gaara, ahora están casados, me quedé en la calle por segunda vez y ahora estoy viviendo de alquiler, he pasado por muchos pisos hasta que he encontrado uno adecuado-,** terminó de relatar, furioso por volver a recordar la mierda de vida que tenía (la verdad que me he pasado con él pobre UU).

**-Bien…-,** dejó la bolsa a un lado, **-ha dicho que su novia no le atraía sexualmente, cierto?-,** Sasuke asintió, **-y dice ver a un rubio de ojos azules muy lindo en su casa, cierto?-,** este volvió a asentir, **-esta claro-,** se limpió los restos de la cara, **-usted se ha dado cuenta de un cambio en su cuerpo y no quiere aceptarlo-,** afirmó muy seguro, comenzando a escribir un informe. Uchiha levantó una ceja.

**-Que quiere decir? Ya lo ha averiguado?-,** no sabía porque pero lo dudaba.

**-Por supuesto!-,** se levantó bruscamente de la silla, **-usted es un gay reprimido, salga del armario y se le acabarán todos los problemas!-.**

Todo lo que se vio después fue a un Chouji con el labio partido y desmayado en su silla, y Sasuke saliendo de allí con un fuerte portazo.

**-Y este es el psiquiatra tan bueno al que iba Neji?-,** bufó molesto bajando de nuevo las escaleras**, -me lo imagino diciéndole _"si quiere cambiar su destino hágase gay"_ y el otro todo feliz a brazos de Shikamaru y su típica frase _"que problemático"_ madre mía después de esto creo que voy a pensar que no soy el único loco de los alrededores-.**

**------**

Llegó a su casa y dejó las llaves en la mesita de la entrada, necesitaba una ducha urgente, así que desde el salón hasta el baño comenzó a quitarse la ropa dejándola tirada por cualquiera parte como una serpiente, abrió la puerta del servicio y agarró la gomilla de los bóxer para bajárselos.

Naruto había escuchado ruido, así que se asomó haber si ya había llegado su "compañero de piso". Como no sabía por donde había tirado tuvo que, muy a su pesar, regresar a casa. Fue todo lo veloz que pudo hacia donde sintió movimiento, encontrándose con un Sasuke totalmente desnudo entrando a la ducha. Su cara obtuvo un color rojo chillón mientras lo observaba, que le ocurría? Notaba un calor horroroso y algo levantarse en su entrepierna, asustado se observó_, "pero si es imposible, como puedo tener una erección en este estado? Eso es imposible?"_ pensaba todo abochornado, hasta darse cuenta de algo que había pasado por algo, **"y encima con un tío! Aunque tengo que reconocer que esta como quiere… pero es un tío!"** rojo como un tomate y casi echando humo empezó a corretear la habitación.

El Uchiha ajeno a lo que sucedía en el mismo cuarto se frotaba el cuerpo despacio, primero el pecho, debajo de los brazos, la cintura, levantó una pierna y la apoyó en el borde enjabonándola desde la pantorrilla, centrándose en el muslo y terminando en su trasero, después hizo lo mismo con la otra. Naruto dejó de dar vueltas y lo contempló, si tuviera un cuerpo normal en ese momento se abría desangrado, eso lo tenía bien claro. Aquel tío era endemoniadamente sexy. Cuando estuvo cubierto de espuma se colocó bajo el chorro de agua, dejando que toda se escurriera por su perfecto cuerpo y brillara hermoso. Ahora se juntó champú en las manos y lo aplicó con cuidado a su azulado cabello, masajeándolo con maestría. Después de un rato y con los ojos cerrados y algo irritados por culpa de un descuidado buscó la toalla sin éxito.

**-Kuso!-,** se quejó palpando la pared.

El rubio observó la escena nervioso, se la daba, no se la daba, que hacía? Pero cuando se dio cuenta que si seguía así podría escurrirse, tímidamente cogió la toalla y se la extendió, colocándola a su alcance. El ojigris la atrapó y se secó la cara, cuando abrió los ojos se le iban a salir.

**-Tu pervertido, que haces aquí?-,** gritó con la toalla en las manos y completamente desnudo.

**-Pero si… he estado todo el día siguiéndote y no me has visto, como que ahora…?-,** Naruto estaba más avergonzado que sorprendido por la situación.

**-Y encima me reconoces que has estado espiándome!-,** colocándose la toalla en la cintura, **-eres un acosador, de estas no te salvas-,** salió de la ducha como una fiera y se aproximó al pobre rubio que se retiraba con las manos n el pecho, **-serás… cabrón…-,** le soltó un puñetazo. Uzumaki cerró los ojos instintivamente.

Cuando los abrió Sasuke estaba detrás suya en el suelo y mirándose el puño, la toalla había quedado en la esquina de la habitación. El moreno no se lo creía, le… le… había traspasado!

**-Que…-,** le miró entre sorprendido y asustado, **-eres…?-.**

**-Bueno es muy largo de contar…-,** se ruborizó y sonrió zorrunamente, rascándose la cabeza.

Al ver aquel gesto el Uchiha se tranquilizó, aquel ser no podía ser malo, pero… si era adorable todo él. _"oportunidad para explicarse"_ pensó poniéndose de pié.

**-Ok, vamos al salón y me cuentas-,** echó a andar dándose cuenta de que el ojiazul no lo hacía, **-que ocurre ahora?-,** se extrañó.

**-Yo pues… si te vistes creo que será mejor-,** rió señalándole a ciertas partes.

El moreno se puso completamente rojo mientras buscaba la toalla, se la colocó y después de pensar la situación no pudo más que sonreír.

**-Nadie diría que con esa carita y carácter de crío eras un pervertido-,** le soltó burlón mientras se dirigía a su cuarto a vestirse.

Naruto abochornado le siguió quedando en la puerta, con todo el descaro del mundo observándole.

**-Tu que me dices… exhibicionista!-,** le gritó como un niño.

Se colocó los pantalones anchos negros y se le acercó descalzo con el pecho al descubierto, el rubio tragó saliva.

**-Yo no me desnudo frente a ti, tu me persigues, dobe…-,** muy cerca de él le moldeó la mejilla como si pudiera tocarla, le sonrió con una de sus típicas "soy el puto amo" y lo volvió a dejar plano, mientras salía hacia el salón.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que pudo reaccionar y lo siguió.

**-Serás baka!-,** le gruñó, el otro simplemente seguía sonriendo.

**------**

**_Bueno por fin lo acabo, si, que no es lo normal que yo escribo? Pues la verdad es que nunca me había puesto a escribir nada gracioso o que intentara serlo, pero creo que no me ha salido muy mal no? . bueno a ver que os parece… ainss que nervios XD, cuidaros y hasta la próxima actualización, que espero sea pronto._**


	3. Subconsciente

_**Bueno por fin me pongo a la carga con otro fic, dentro de un mes tendré que dejar de escribir, se me va a hacer muy duro, ya que comienzo con las practicas de administrativo y encima tengo que ir a rehabilitación, solo podré cogerlo un poco por la noche y no creo que me dé tiempo a hacer fic, voy a coger un trauma enorme XD así que voy a aprovechar y ponerme a actualizar todo lo que pueda, ains… solo de pensarlo me va a dar algo T.T**_

_**Este fic es el único que tengo con algo de broma y tal, aunque a veces no se me da muy bien ponerlas, prefiero el misterio y la angustia y como todos sabréis las escenas morbosas XD pero bueno se intenta. Espero que os guste. Gracias Tifa-chan por corregírmelo eres la mejor n.n**_

_**SUBCONSCIENTE**_

Naruto reaccionó y echó a correr tras Sasuke observando como tranquilamente se sentaba en el tresillo. De morros se quedó parado frente a él, le molestaba que le hiciera esos gestos más que sensuales cuando no podía recibirlos, además… se tranquilizó un poco al pensar como se lo explicaría todo, y encima la cara inexpresiva del moreno no le ayudaba mucho, al revés mas nervioso le ponía.

Sasuke le observó y alzó una ceja, ¿que tanto pensaba quedándose en blanco…? Cansado se echó el largo pelo azulado hacia atrás y suspiró.

**-¿Pretendes quedarte ahí parado para siempre?-,** el rubio lo miró molesto con una graciosa mueca enfurruñada, mientras el moreno sonreía de medio lado y golpea a su lado para invitarle a sentarse, **-venga, siéntate y cuenta, seguramente será muy largo…-,** preparó su mente para el gran relato que tendría que escuchar mientras esperaba que su "compañero de piso" se colocara a su altura.

**-Pues… cuando me dí cuenta estaba en mi piso, la gente no puede verme ni tocarme, yo solo cojo los objetos cuando me concentro mucho o cuando le viene en gana y no recuerdo quién soy ni nada por el estilo-,** explicó de carrerilla, en menos de un minuto, estaba impaciente y esperaba inquieto la respuesta del otro, **-venga, dime ¿qué me pasa?-,** apremió como si el ojigris supiera qué decir.

El Uchiha tenía la cabeza gacha y el azulado flequillo ocultaba completamente su mirada, lo único que podía escuchar el pobre ojiazul era una risa siniestra y el cuerpo contrario agitarse. El rubio puso un dedo en su boca y lo miró interrogatoriamente al ver que no se movía, arrugo el entrecejo y se acercó más hasta casi hacer sus narices chocar suavemente (n/a: si pudiera claro XD), intentado buscar aquellos ojos negros entre las hebras de pelo que lo ocultaban. De repente Sasuke levantó la cara y completamente irritado lo agarró de los hombros.

**-¡¡¡Como quieres que sepa lo que te pasa con la mierda que me has contado, lo único que se me pasa ahora por la mente es que me estoy volviendo loco y no existes!-,** lo agitaba enfurecido mientras Naruto se encogía algo retraído, fastidiado se levantó y cogió una camiseta azul marino que colgaba del respaldar de una silla cercana.

El rubio lo miraba triste, él no podía hacer nada para que lo creyera, ni siquiera se acordaba de su apellido. Pero tenía una sensación extraña, era como frío y un mal presentimiento. Sasuke se ató bien el pantalón negro que llevaba y se colocó la camiseta bien, dejándola holgada. Lo miraba esperando alguna reacción pero el pequeño no se defendía, esto lo enfurecía aún más, si por lo menos le diera una prueba.

**-¿No dices nada?-,** le escrutó con la mirada, estaba ya en su límite. El rubio bajó aún más el rostro.

**-¿Yo no existo para tí no? Soy una simple alucinación, ¿qué quieres que te diga?-, **esa fue la última contestación que esperaba el Uchiha, lo observó fríamente y cogió la puerta dispuesto a marcharse, cuando Naruto se dio cuenta de su error comenzó a ponerse nervioso, **-ne Sasuke-baka, no te enfades-,** pidió demasiado tarde, lo único que podía el rubio escuchar eran los pasos alejándose después de un fuerte portazo, que declaraba el estado de histeria que ahora mismo portaba el peliazul.

Naruto quedó triste, observó la billetera y las llaves del chico en la mesita de la entrada, por suerte sin ellos no habría podido ir muy lejos. Entonces con todos sus fuerzas intentó recordar donde podía ir con poco dinero, elegir un sitio entres sus lugares más frecuentes y lo único que le vino a la mente fue el bar de abajo en el cual desayunaba y almorzaba casi todos los días. Antes de acudir en su busca, pensó en investigar un poco sobre él, ya que no hace mucho se encontró con cierta foto de una linda pelirosa que le abrazaba con extrema confianza del cuello. No entendía porqué pero le molestó, se sentía algo frustrado, y así le daría tiempo para que pensara sin atosigarlo, pues no creía que ir ahora le resultara nada beneficioso.

Se introdujo en su estudio y ojeó por encima los libros que cubrían las estanterías, para su sorpresa casi todos eran sobre budismo, interesante. Por fin llegó a un pequeño apartado donde había siete libros de un color beige y pasta dura con él nombre de Uchiha Sasuke. Los títulos eran similares, "La noche triste", "Luz de Luna", "Reflejo en el río", "Súplica de unos labios", "Traición", "Doble máscara" y "Fría oscuridad" (n/a: ejem, no es muy difícil saber que relata cada nombre y porque están ordenados de esa forma XD). No había que ser muy perspicaz para deducir que efectivamente eran libros de angustia y sobre la vida y problemas cotidianos. Pero hubo algo de lo que no se había percatado, unas hojas acababan de ser imprimidas y comenzó a leer.

"_Ryoma (n/a: no pude resistirme a ponerle ese nombre XD) no entendía la mala jugada que su mente le hacía pasar. Era un joven que lo había perdido todo en esta vida, solo le quedaba su teatro, y es que cada vez que interpretaba un papel metiéndose plenamente en la conducta de aquel personaje, olvidaba su amarga vida y podía sentir su alma libre, como cual pájaro surca los cielos. Entonces… ¿que eran esas visiones? ¿Aquel ángel de cabello dorado que aparecía ante sus ojos, meciendo su larga cabellera y dejando que sus inmensos zafiros calaran su alma? Era tan bella esa muchacha que sentía su pecho latir desenfrenado, en ese momento creía que era una bendición, pero… cuando intentaba tocarla y esta desaparecía su penosa vida volvía a recaer sobre sus hombros y la cruel realidad lo deslumbraba, solo eran imaginaciones, jugadas de su mente"._

**-Je…-,** suspiró el rubio, dejando las hojas tal cual estaban, -**te he servido de inspiración para escribir otra de esas angustiosas novelas tuyas, ¿así me ves? ¿Como una burla de tu subconsciente?-, **se tocó la frente guardando silencio, suspiró y como último lo dijo, aquel nombre que aún teniendo que saberle amargo lo endulzaba, **-Sasuke…-.**

**------**

Sasuke agobiado se había ido de su casa sin preocuparse siquiera de coger su cartera. Abrió bruscamente la puerta de cristales del bar mientras pasaba y rebuscaba en sus bolsillos alguna que otra moneda. Para nada le gustaba dejar a deberle a Kakashi-san, favores a ese pervertido ni uno vamos…, seguro que lo terminaba violando o algo así, aunque, je… su koi lo mantenía a raya, pobre Iruka vaya carga le había caído. Pero por mucho que buscaba no encontraba ninguna, hoy no era su día de suerte.

**-Sasuke…-,** avisó un muchacho castaño y con una graciosa coleta tiesa, sin mucha gana por supuesto.

**-Menos mal-,** soltó aliviado, sentándose a su lado en la barra y llamando al camarero. Shikamaru lo miraba sin entender, **-Kakashi-san ponme un vasito de sake… no, mejor-,** miró a su amigo, **-¿tienes dinero para invitarme?-,** con cara de cansancio asintió, estaba hoy extraño el Uchiha, **-ok, trae una botella entonces!-,** ordenó, esperando mientras golpeaba con los dedos el cristal de la barra.

Nara sabía de sobra que algo le ocurría, eso estaba más que claro, era pesado sacar una conversación pero si quería saber lo que le pasaba a su amigo tendría que hacer el inmenso esfuerzo.

**-Oe Sasuke, ¿te fue bien en el psiquiatra que te recomendé?-,** preguntó mientras daba vueltas a su vaso de licor de manzana.

Iruka que venía con la botella de sake al estar Kakashi atendiendo una mesa, se acongojó al igual que el otro muchacho por el aura maléfica que fluía del cuerpo del peliazul, después de haber escuchado la palabra "psiquiatra". Temeroso dejó la fuerte bebida delante del chico y se retiró con rapidez. El Uchiha intentó tranquilizarse y se acercó a Shikamaru mientras se servía su primer vasito de alcohol.

**-Antes de responderte… dime algo…-,** el castaño tragó saliva, **-¿Tú mantienes una relación sentimental con Neji, antes o después de que acudiera a ese psiquiatra?-,** la pregunta estaba mas que clara.

**-Mmm…-,** Nara hizo como el que pensaba, **-creo que…-,** el moreno esperaba la respuesta mirándolo de reojo, **-esto es problemático-,** se rascó la nuca.

**-Diós, eres vago hasta para contestar…-,** echó para atrás su cabello mientras se recriminaba a él mismo por preguntar.

**-Creo que fue dos días después, la verdad es que ese tío es un memo y siempre se tira por lo mismo, a mí me interesaba Neji y como sabía que él estaba confundido por eso lo envié allí-,** explicó con una decepcionante sinceridad.

Sasuke agachó la cabeza casi tanto como para apoyarla sobre la barra, agarró su tercer vasito de sake y lo bebió de un trago, tenía que soportar todo aquello.

**-¿Y entonces por qué me mandaste a mí? ¿En qué me iba a ayudar?-,** sus mejillas ya comenzaban a tornarse rojas.

**-Uff qué problemático, está claro que te gustó aquel chico que viste en tu departamento, además que ya había notado que eras gay, a leguas se veía que estabas con Sakura por costumbre, tío soy publicista… como bien sabes nuestro trabajo es sacarle el sentido al producto-,** intentó explicarle con actitud fastidiada.

**-¿Me estas comparando con un cartón de leche?-,** Sasuke se masajeaba la frente, Shika volvió a suspirar cansado.

**-Bah, no me líes que sabes que tengo razón, además bastante coñazo me da ya tu onisan como para tener que aguantar tus sarcasmos-,** bufó, el peliazul al oír hablar de su hermano más se hundió, ya era la sexta copa, **-bueno, jeje, ¿has vuelto a encontrarte con esa preciosidad?-,** le preguntó para animarlo.

Esto solo provocó que bebiera otra ante la sonrisita nerviosa de su amigo, que se dio cuenta al instante que no había sido nada bueno preguntarle. Sasuke estaba casi cayéndose ya de su asiento, en un arrebato y haciendo equilibrismo se montó en la barra, se sacó la camiseta y tirándola sobre la silla dejó su torso pálido al descubierto, estaba acalorado por la bebida.

Shikamaru lo miraba sorprendido _"muy problemático para bajarlo de ahí" _pensaba abochornado por vergüenza ajena y tapándose el rostro cansado, _"si alguien me pregunta yo no lo conozco" _fue a la conclusión que llegó.

**-¡¿Sabéis una cosa, eres insignificantes!-,** decía a pleno grito y haciendo amagos de caerse por la ebriedad.

En eso que el pobre Naruto algo triste atravesó los cristales de la entrada y pasó al interior viendo como la gente observaba algo fijamente y alguna que otra chica se encontraba ruborizada. Fue entonces cuando lo oyó.

**-Sí, insectos, el famoso escritor Uchiha Sasuke es súper gay de la muerte-,** tropezó con un par de botellas y casi se cae. Todo gracias a Kakashi que lo agarró del culo ante la miradaza molesta de Iruka, todo sea dicho, y lo volvió a dejar de pie en la barra, disfrutaba como un niño de la escena, **-y eso no es todo…-,** alzó su onceavo trago y lo bebió de una vez, **-¡estoy enamorado de un ángel de cabellos dorados que me pone a cien cuando me mira con esos ojazos azules y me espía cuando me estoy duchando!-,** terminó riéndose tontamente mientras todos le miraban sin entender.

Uzumaki casi se desmaya, ¿había dicho enamorado? Menuda cogorza llevaba el tío para decir tremenda estúpidez. Antes de poder decir nada más el pobre borrachillo de Sasuke cayó hacia delante, esta vez sin darle tiempo a que Kakashi lo sujetara del trasero muy a su pesar, que se maldecía entre dientes mientras a su lado Iruka soplaba su puño para pegar un buen castañazo.

Si alguien no se apresuraba caería de cabeza al suelo, por suerte unos brazos lo recogieron en el aire y aguantaron su peso, cargándolo con sus dos manos. El ojigris veía borroso y no pudo identificar quién lo sujetaba aunque lo dio por hecho.

**-Arigato Shikamaru-,** dijo antes de caer en un sueño pesado.

**-Estúpido hermano menor-,** fueron las palabras que agregó el joven que lo llevaba, **-tú, empleado, me llevo a mi otöto-kun a su casa, no cuentes que yo lo cogí y haz mejor tu trabajo, mis acciones caen por culpa de fracasados como tú-, **gruñó antes de voltear y seguir caminando hasta salir del local.

**-Puff qué problemático-,** soltó de nuevo cansado Shikamaru, rascándose la nunca.

**------**

Itachi subía las escaleras ligero, parecía que ni el estrecho traje negro y menos llevar a su hermano en brazos, le costara ningún esfuerzo. Cuando llegó a la puerta del piso, dejó reposar un poco el cuerpo de Sasuke en su rodilla izquierda para poder liberar una mano y buscar las llaves en sus bolsillos, pero nada.

**-Tsk-,** se quejó, **-rubio, ve atraviesa la puerta y ábremela desde adentro, corre-,** gruñó el Uchiha mayor a un Naruto que no cabía en su asombro.

**-¿M-me estás hablando a mí? ¿Me ves?-,** nada, que no podía procesar la información.

El moreno molesto bufó y pateó la puerta, después clavó sus ojos rojos sangre en los azules del menor haciéndolo temblar.

**-Por supuesto, al igual que mi hermano, ¿a qué esperas?-,** preguntó molesto.

**-Es… que no se sí podré tocar la cerradura, de todas formas detrás del extintor hay una copia-,** dijo con un tono súper nervioso, mientras tímidamente señalaba el lugar.

**-Vaya mierda de fantasma-,** balbuceó entre dientes consiguiendo una mueca de enfado bastante graciosa por parte de Uzumaki, aunque no lo quiso admitir le pareció adorable, **- ¡aquí esta!-, **dijo cuando la encontró, ya que solo tuvo que alargar un poco la mano con cuidado de que Sasuke no cayera.

Como pudo abrió la puerta y la cerró de un portazo antes de que Naruto pasara, provocando que tuviera que atravesarla de improviso. Siguió hasta el cuerpo del moreno como si no hubiera echo nada.

**- ¡Ay! ¿Por qué has hecho eso? ¡¡Eres un desconsiderado!-,** gruñía monamente el rubio siguiéndolo a pasos apresurados para poder alcanzarlo.

Itachi solo reía, la verdad que aquel tipo de fantasma le hacía más que gracia. El menor infló los mofletes enfurruñado ante el carácter del recién llegado. Dejó al peliazul en su cama y comenzó a quitarle los zapatos, desabrochó sus pantalones y los bajó desprendiéndose de ellos sin ningún miramiento, aunque para su sorpresa no llevaba bóxer y bien dicho, lo dejó totalmente desnudo. Paró sus actos y observó al rubio con el ceño fruncido, buscando una explicación. La cara de Naruto ardía, si pudiera hecharía humo por las orejas.

**-Bueno, jeje…-,** reía nerviosamente, **-nos pusimos a hablar poco después de salirnos del baño y optó solo por ponerse unos pantalones, jeje-,** su voz temblorosa por no saber que decir hacía mella en el Uchiha.

**-¿Salirnos?-,** preguntó secamente cogiendo las sábanas y tapándolo hasta la cintura, no dejaría que ese niñato con completo de espectro se recreara la vista con el espléndido cuerpo de su otöto.

**-Bueno… es que lo estaba espiando…-,** la enojada mirada del mayor lo hizo rectificar, **-no, solo buscaba la oportunidad de que me volviese a ver…-,** dijo intimidado por aquel siniestro chico.

Itachi desvió la mirada dejándolo por perdido y salió del cuarto cerrando suavemente la puerta para no despertarlo. Se dirigió al salón y literalmente se tiró en uno de los cómodos sillones, arrugando en el proceso su impecable traje.

**-¡Oye!-,** llamó el rubio, que con algo de osadía se sentó a lado del atractivo moreno, **-¿por qué le dijiste a su amigo que no le comentara nada sobre ti?-,** ese hombre no le caía especialmente bien, pero no tenía otra para saber más sobre Sasuke.

**-Bueno…-,** se reposó en el respaldar del asiento y miró al techo, **-venimos de una familia con antepasados budistas, a Sasuke siempre le han interesado esos temas pero nunca ha tenido poder para ver nada, yo sin embargo sí, y me lleva pasando desde chico, haciendo que a él le entrara mucha más curiosidad-,** comentaba muy sumido en sus pensamientos.

Al rubio le resbaló una gotita por su frente y abrió tanto la boca que si podía se lo comería vivo XD

**-¡¡¡¿¿¿Pero quién coño te ha preguntado eso!-,** le gritó sofocado, casi olvidando con quién hablaba.

Itachi golpeó sorpresivamente su frente y se rió, no le iba a contar nada sobre su aniki, eso era asunto de los dos en los cueles él no se iba a meter. Naruto con los ojos desencajados se llevó la mano al golpe.

**-¿¿Como me puedes tocar?-,** preguntó sin dar crédito a todo lo sucedido, aquel tío era un bicho raro, a parte de estar buenísimo, pero eso no venía a cuento ahora.

**-Alguien normal no podría, pero nosotros sí, dale tiempo a Sasuke, con un poquito de suerte y si sigue creciendo con el mismo poder que yo tengo pronto lo hará jeje-,** se levantó y se dirigió a la salida, Naruto lo observaba como si fuera un dios o algo así, cuando llegó a la puerta se volvió, **-ah! Cuando lo logre no os sobéis mucho y… díle a mi otöto que te ayude, tú no estás muerto, todavía…-,** aseguró para después irse, dejando a un menor impactado y sin saber qué decir o hacer.

**------**

**_Bueno a ver… primero esta la aparición estelar de Shikamaru y Itachi XD que bueno que están los dos babas jaja, ahora me he estado comiendo la cabeza para pensar una manera de hacer que se puedan tocar, ya que en la película nada de nada XD así que le he hecho varios cambios, primero he puesto a Itachi, que es el que mas o menos les va revelando que mierda tienen que hacer en esta situación, y aunque Sasuke no quiera les va a ayudar, todavía no se si poner itasasu o itanaru, a ver decidme vosotras jeje. Muchas gracias a las que me leyeron, se que no son muy largos pero es lo que hay lo siento, ahora voy a contestar review como una niña buena XD_**

**Kisaomi:**_ a ver… creía que esto ya se sabía, la película es: ojala fuera cierto, pero como ves la cambio y hago lo que quiero con ella XD después bueno Sasuke se va a la cocina a por la tila pero de paso abrió el grifo y se mojó un poco el cuello y tal, tampoco es tan raro, yo lo hago XD gracias por el review. _**Estherkyubi: **_jaja gracias solete, si yo también quisiera vivir en esa casa pero no hay suerte linda, que te pasa que estas perdida? Bueno espero verte pronto yo también te quiero mucho preciosa, gracias por el review. _**Neko-chan lee: **_por lo que le queda a este fic no te preocupes porque es bastante, y yo he estado muy bien gracias, me agrada que te guste y sobre todo que gaste tu preciado tiempo en leerlo, espero verte pronto por aquí, gracias por tu review. _**Chus:**_ no sabes lo contenta que me pones cada vez que te veo, muchas gracias por estar en todos mis fic, me siento honrada de tener a alguien que le interesa todo lo que escribo, la escena de la ducha si que estuvo algo sensual jajaja, y si tu estabas así imagínate naru, eso de estar cachondo y no notarlo o sentirlo tiene que pasarlo mal XD gracias por tu review. _**Tabe-chan: **_por dios no digas eso, que yo he escrito verdaderas porquerías XD bueno Sasuke es un fracasado pero la mayoría a sido por su culpa, menos lo de sus padres jeje, a ver… otra que se desangra con la escena de la ducha ya somos muchas XD me vigilas, me miedo hijita, sabrás todas las guarrerías que hago para escribir los lemon, terminarás traumatizándote XD gracias por tu review. _**Maca-chan15: **_pues para poder poner lemon me he tenido que inventar una tontería enorme y meter al pobre Itachi, así que espero que veas por donde van los tiros, y no, Naruto no esta muerto XD me alegro de que te gusten mis fic, gracias por tu review. _**HagaRenPotter: **_da igual si te has visto la peli o no, porque de todas formas la cambio entera, gracias por agregarme a tus fic, espero que te guste la continuación, gracias por el review. _**Nekoi: **_yo también disfruté con lo del psiquiatra, hasta lo he vuelto a meter en este capi, jeje, Shikamaru parece tonto pero nada, como en la serie lo que es, es muy listo XD Sasuke lleva una vida mierda como siempre le pongo, lo siento pero me sale solo, jajaja, y sobre la escena de la bañera, no eres la única jeje, aunque para mi gusto salió un poco ligera, podría haberla echo mejor, pero bueno ahora que he buscando un plan para hacer que sasu pueda tocar a naru jeje, serán mas complejas muajajaja, gracias por tu review preciosa. _**Kandy: **_lo siento porque si que tarde y eso a ver cuando hablamos, que llevas mucho tiempo perdido en tu mundo XD besitos y gracias por el review. _**Kotoko Hyuga: **_la verdad que el shikaneji no es una pareja que tuviera planeada pero me salió así como así, es que siempre con Ino o con Temari ya me hartado, y no me digas que no hacen buena pareja esos dos? XD si los capis son cortos pero como digo si lo hago mas largo no me da tiempo a actualizar los demás jo, y la peli la puedes ver pero te aviso que hay muchísimas diferencias, y claro que no me quiero escaquear del lemon, si en este ya he buscando una forma para poder hacerlo, a largo plazo pero para poder hacerlo jojojo, gracias por tu review. _**Ada-chan:**_ me alegra que te haya echo gracia XD yo cuando lo escribí también me reía y eso que yo para cosas con chiste pocas XD bueno no es un fantasma es el alma y eso… pero bueno si que puede tenerlo o por lo menos con sasu sí XD o Itachi también XD. Otra con la escena de la ducha, si que salió todo rico, ahí frotando cada parte de su piel, despacio, o dios mío XD me muero XD Que voy a tener yo imaginación para nada, es solo mi mente calenturienta que no para XD gracias por el review. _**Yummy: **_preciosa cuanto tiempo, te echo cuajo de menos XD me alegro que te haya echo gracia, mas o menos para eso cree este fic jeje, gracias por tu review. _**Aoi: **_si bueno eso de no tardar jeje, va a ser que no puedo ir mas rápido pero… espero que te guste, gracias por el review y engancharte siempre a mis fic, eso es lo que hay que hacer si XD. _**Rose-Riona: **_pero si yo dije que me basé en el argumento de esa peli XD pero de todas formas no se parecen mucho, jeje, gracias por tu review jeje. _**chyneiko-chan: **_jeje gracias muchas gracias, aunque no creo que escriba increíble ni mucho menos jeje, de todas formas arigato por tu review._ **Hikaru Takemiya: **_bueno como digo no se parece mucho en la novela en sí, que es mejor que la peli mil veces por supuesto. Espero que te guste mi versión yaoi XD gracias por tu review. _**Aidiki-chan: **_ola mi niña! XD por fin actualicé jeje, espero que lo leas antes que nos veamos, este no esta tan trabajado como el otro creo, y no tiene ni la mitad de chiste pero ya digo que las bromas no es lo mío XD, espero que te guste gracias por tu review linda. _**yukime souma-chan: **_pues si quieres mas aquí tienes otro capi, espero que te guste, gracias por tu review. _**Mizu No Megami: **_oh! Me has seguido hasta ff no me lo puedo creer! Pero tanto te gustan mis fic? Estoy ilusionada tía XD bueno es que en NU casi no me leía nadie y aquí tengo mis gentes XD por eso si no es mucha molestia te importaría desde ahora leerlos aquí y dejarme review? Por favor, si quieres me puedes agregar, porque creo que no hemos hablado por msn, gracias por tu reviews linda. _**Yuki-souma: **_gracias, me agrada que te guste, arigato por tu review._

**_Dios creo que por fin he terminado de contestarlos, un día me da un pasmo XD por un lado me alegro de recibirlos pero cuando me acuerdo que tengo que responderlos, siempre y cuando tenga tiempo me enfermo XD me gusta hacerlo pero es super pesado sobre todo después de matarte para acabar el capi a toda ostia XD, de todas formas gracia a todo el mundo que me leyó y por algún motivo no pudo dejarme review y sobre todo a las que si lo hicieron, arigato a todos y nos vemos en el próximo._**


	4. Destino

_**Jajaja me da asta vergüenza XD cuanto hace que no actualizo este fic? Dos meses? Vergüenza me tenía que dar por dios UU Bueno pero no me peguéis que bastante ostias me da ya mi pedazo de medico buenorro de rehabilitación (por él dejaría que me hiciera de todo XD además que se parece a Itachi –babas-) Dios pero que cuento? UU bueno ya esta, ahora si en serio, sigo con esto, he intentaré volver a poner algo gracioso? Bueno que se le parezca, también ahora he cambiado mi forma de escribir, así que se notara bastante cuando empecéis, espero que os acostumbréis pronto, os dejo con el capi.**_

**DESTINO**

Naruto andaba por toda la habitación, visiblemente nervioso al pronto despertar del Uchiha. ¿Que le diría cuando se levantara? Si crees que soy una jugada de tu mente te volverás loco porque no me pienso ir de aquí. Le daría tres pasmos, pero… "me he enamorado de un ángel" ¿lo diría enserio o por la embriaguez? Joder y lo peor es que el rubio estaba ansioso por saberlo, aunque por supuesto nunca se lo preguntaría.

Sasuke se revolvió en la cama, dio un pequeño gemidito que le erizó el vello a Naruto y se estirazó, alzando los brazos e incorporándose lentamente mientras acostumbra sus ojos a la luz. Se frotó sus perlas negras y observó al rubio que tenía delante, recordando todo lo dicho en el bar la noche pasada.

**-¡Mierda!-,** pegó un salto y comenzó a vestirse con la máxima rapidez, **-¿Qué habrán pensado todos de mí? Por kami, mi reputación de hombre interesante por los suelos…-,** se maldecía a si mismo, dándose golpes en la cabeza contra la pared, **-¡y todo por culpa de mi mente, vete demonio vete!-.**

El rubio se tapó la boca para no reírse, entonces… ¿era verdad que estaba enamorado de él? Era bastante cómico. Se acercó un poco y se colocó a su lado, con una sonrisa juguetona.

**-Ayer dijiste ángel, ¿porque ahora soy un demonio, dattebayo?-,** comentó con su mayor picardía.

El moreno lo miró sorprendido y mientras encogía las cejas furioso un furor sonrojo se adhería bellamente a sus mejillas. Definitivamente si que estaba enamorado de ese… lo que fuera. Agachó la cabeza intentando canalizar toda su furia para no poder controlarse y arrojarle un puñetazo al alegre fantasmita, el cual por supuesto lo traspasó las numerosas veces.

**-¿Pero que pretendes, escritorcillo de novelas cutres?-,** se mofaba para intentar quitarle hierro al asunto. La verdad que por mucho que intentaba mantener un aspecto serio Sasuke era muy divertido.

Bufando y después de barajar la posibilidad de tirarse de los pelos si esto no dañara su perfecta imagen, se dejó caer en la cama, dándose por vencido.

**-Vale, me rindo, ¿Qué leches quieres de mí, dobe?-,** se masajeaba la frente para llamar a toda su paciencia.

**-¡Tienes que ayudarme, por favor, Sasuke-baka!-,** se arrodilló frente a él para intentar embaucarlo con su ataque de ojitos brillantes.

**-¿Ayudarte a que, a tener sexo con otros fantasmas?-.**

La mirada furiosa de Sasuke se clavó en el pechito del rubio, ¿como podía ser alguien tan cruel? Completamente enfadado apretó los nudillos y le pegó un capón al moreno.

**-¡Te voy a matar!-,** gruñó todo rojo antes de darse cuenta de algo importante.

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos, Naruto… Naruto… le había tocado, eso era imposible. Lo más rápido que pudo intentó acariciar la mejillita bronceada para nada, traspasaba su cara como habitualmente.

**-Es como me dijo, ese tipo es impresionante-,** tenía unos lindos ojitos abiertos, estaba sorprendido, sin duda tendría que mantener mas conversaciones con aquel espectacular ser, **-también me dijo que no estaba muerto, todavía…-,** lo ultimo lo dijo algo mas serio, pero aún así estaba feliz de que en algún momento pudiera tocar a Sasuke, aunque hubiera sido por un simple capón.

**-¿Cómo has podido hablar con alguien que no fuera yo?-.**

Acercó extremadamente su cara a la del rubio, arrugando el ceño y mirándolo dudoso. El rubio rió tontamente, si le decía que había sido su hermano, estaría chillando por horas, y a él le acusaría… de… de lo que fuera pero por supuesto algo malo.

Naruto se rascó la nuca y se levantó apresurado hasta salir del cuarto, meneando antes la mano para que le siguiera. Sasuke cansado se abrochó bien los pantalones y sin preocuparse de ponerse una camisa salió en su busca, seguro que no planeaba nada bueno.

Cuando llegó al estudio donde solía escribir agarró las hojas que la noche anterior se paró a leer y se las puso casi en la cara cuando apareció. Su risa se incrementó y maliciosamente se puso una manita delante de la boca.

**-Jojojo, ¿ángel de cabello dorado y con zafiros que calan tu alma? ¿Quién es el que con su simple belleza hace tu corazón latir desenfrenado, Sasuke-baka?-,** se reía exteriormente mientras por dentro temblaba como un flan, era lo único que se le había ocurrido para despejar aquella peligrosa conversación.

De un manotazo y completamente rojo le quitó las hojas de las manos y las dejó en su sitio. Agachó la cabeza y apresuró el paso. Naruto con un dedito en la boca lo siguió, ¿adonde iría con tanta prisa?

Cuando llegó a la cocina empezó a rebuscar en los armarios como loco, pegando portazos de aquí a donde iba.

**-¿Donde están los ajos? tienen que servir para algo, ostia-,** gruñía sofocado.

A Naruto una enorme vena le apareció en la frente, ajos… ajos….

**-¡Qué no soy un vampiro, BAKA!-,** y se lanzó sobre él aunque lo traspasó, **-¡maldito Sasuke-teme!-,** rechinó los dientes desde el suelo.

En ese momento miró extrañado al moreno. Este, mantenía en sus manos una pequeña nota, por su color y multitud de dobleces era bastante vieja, lo leyó mentalmente y sonrió.

**-Esto no es mío, así que… solo puede ser tuyo, Naruto-, **el rubio con el corazón apresurado se asomó por el hombro de su compañero y leyó la nota.

**-Ir a recogerlos a la guardería y después a Hina-chan al trabajo-.**

Sasuke lo miró cuando dio un pequeño bote, al decir ese nombre los ojos del Naruto brillaron, se tocó el pecho y sonrió. Sentía paz ahora que empezaba a recordar algo. Cerró los ojos y tomó aire.

**-Hina-chan… es… es…-,** arrugó la cara frustrado, **-es… es…-,** se agarró la cabeza y cayó de arrodillas al suelo, **-¡mierda no se quién es! Solo sé que la quiero, la quiero mucho, pero… no se quién es-,** estaba tan aturdido que sin darse cuenta sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

El Uchiha se sintió triste al verlo así, pero más al escuchar que quería a esa muchacha, lo único que se le ocurría era…

**-¿Recuerdas si era tu novia? ¿Puedes diferenciar que clase de cariño era?-,** su corazón iba al galope, irremediablemente le interesaba la respuesta.

Naruto simplemente negó con la cabeza, no, no recordaba nada, no sabía que sentía, solo que amaba a esa persona. Cuando alzó sus ojitos se encontró directamente con los negros del moreno, lo miraba entre lastima y rencor, una mezcla extraña que el no sabía como entender.

**-¿Qué hago Sasuke-teme?-,** se restregó los ojos con el brazo y respiró hondo para tranquilizarse, por lo menos ya no estaría solo, Sasuke estaba con él.

Se apoyó en el mármol y echó su cabecita azulada hacia atrás, tenía que pensar algo, ya que el rubio no tenía pinta de hacerlo muy a menudo. De repente abrió los ojos y cayó en la cuenta de algo.

**-Puede que Yamanaka-san sepa quién es el dueño de este piso, ya que a partir de esa nota sabemos que tu eras el anterior propietario-,** se llevó una mano a la barbilla y quedó nuevamente pensativo, **-aunque si aseguras que no estas muerto, entonces… ¿cual es tu estado?-,** había leído muchos libros de este tema pero no caía aún en la causa.

Naruto empezó a pegar botes de alegría, y a chillar por toda la habitación, por fin estaban cerca de una pista. Se colocó frente a Sasuke y echó mano a cogerle de la muñeca para llevarlo al salón, otra vez habían conseguido tocarse, aunque tan rápido estiró de él como llegaron al salón y le volvió a soltar.

**-Sasuke-baka, coge llama ya a la tía esa, venga, venga-,** le apremió mientras lo miraba emocionado.

El Uchiha suspiró, otra vez que lo podría haber tocado y acariciado yéndose por la borda. Un poco enfadado por el descuido y la falta de tacto del rubio cogió la agenda y buscó el número de la inmobiliaria. Se dio cuenta que mientras pasaba las hojas los ojitos azules miraban cada número como buscando algo, harto la cerró de golpe y lo encaró.

**-¿Qué mierda miras, dobe?-,** _"Este me oculta algo seguro"_

**-¿Eh? Jejeje ¿yo? Nada no miro nada, jajajaja-,** se reía tontamente, **-no tengo ningún numero que buscar en tu agenda, ni tampoco a nadie de tu familia, jejeje-,** ante la mirada enfadada de Sasuke al pillar lo que había pasado un gotita resbaló por su frente, **-mierda, se me fue la lengua-,** balbuceó bajito.

**-¿Cuándo te has encontrado con el traidor de mi aniki?-,** lo escrutaba tan severamente que casi se echa a temblar.

**-No bueno es que yo...-,** meneaba las manos como un loco hacia todos lados, **-estuvimos hablando en el salón y…-.**

**-¿En-el-salón?-,** la cara del moreno empezaba a ponerse lo mas roja posible, estaba a punto de estallar. El rubio tragó saliva y asintió temerosamente con la cabeza, **-¿eso quiere decir que estuvo dentro de mi departamento? ¿PERO COMO SUCEDIÓ ESO?-,** Naruto pegó un bote del susto y dio tres pasos hacia atrás, eso no era una persona, era un bestia parda.

**-No te enfades, él te trajo desde el bar cuando caíste redondo, y bueno…-,** chocaba los deditos temeroso de presenciar otro estallido.

Sasuke suspiró profundamente, rezando por que aquello que acababa de escuchar no fuera cierto, porque si lo fuera, alguien moriría.

**-Olvidaré lo de antes y contéstame a esto, ¿Shikamaru me trajo anoche a casa, verdad?-,** depende de lo que contestara el rubio iría al cielo entero o a pedacitos.

Con la cara totalmente blanca y señalando para todos lados pensó en que decir, estaba ya sudando peligrosamente cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, apareciendo Shikamaru y Neji. Naruto suspiró, aquí estaba su cabeza de turco.

**-Mira que eres problemático-,** Shika se rascó la cabeza, **-¿Cómo va esa resaca?-,** preguntó mientras se acercaba traspasando sin querer a un Naruto que estaba frente al Uchiha.

Cuando Sasuke le respondió un brillo rojizo acudió a los ojos, su amigo era hombre muerto.

**-Dime que no dejaste que mi hermano me trajera…-,** mas que una pregunta era un orden.

Shikamaru tragó saliva y se colocó detrás de Neji, pasó los brazos por su cintura y le colocó las manos a su koi en la entrepierna, el pobre Hyuuga se sonrojó mientras escuchaba la explicación en su oreja.

**-Yo me refugio aquí, pero procura quedarte así, como los jugadores de fútbol, que este tío cuando se cabrea siempre va a lo mismo, es demasiado problemático para mí-,** el pobre Neji quedó con cara de alelado, su novio tenía algunas cosas….

**-Da igual lo mucho que te escondas, cuando te coja te escamocho-,** Sasuke se crujía los nudillos con cara asesina, mientras los otros dos sudaban la gota gorda.

Naruto sin saber si comportarse como espectador y echarse unas cuantas risas o intervenir, optó por simplemente ponerse en medio, mirando con carita enfurruñada a su compañero.

**-¿Podrías dejar de comportarte como un baka, Sasuke-teme?-,** el rubio se lanzó en su busca mientras el peliazul quedaba quieto viendo como le traspasaba, **-sabes que algunas veces te puedo da-,** antes de terminar un fuerte golpe lo lanzó al suelo, Shikamaru y Neji se quedaron estupefactos mientras Naruto reía, **-¡eso te pasa por baka, dattebayo!-, **

Sasuke se levantó del suelo, con su más terrorífica aura maligna y comenzó a andar hacia el rubio, por supuesto los otros dos se echaban hacia atrás también.

**-Espera Uchiha, ¿no crees que te estas pasando?-,** Neji intentaba salvar el pellejo, ya que creía que todo era por ellos.

Cuando llegó casi a dos palmos, vieron como comenzaba a pegarle golpetazos al aire, con una cara la mar de graciosa, tuvieron que aguantar la risa.

**-¿Pero que hace?-,** preguntó el mayor con cara de no entender.

**-Puaff que problemático, le esta pegando al rubio-,** al ver que seguía sin entenderlo prosiguió, -**dice ver a un chico rubio que esta muy bueno en su casa, y por lo que veo es bastante grave-,** bufó cansado.

**-¿Un fantasma?-,** preguntó con varias gotitas en la frente, Shika simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Mientras tanto….

**-¡NARUTO! Dobe asqueroso, cuando te pueda golpear desearás no haber tropezado nunca conmigo… muaja, muaja, muajajajajaja-,** reía alocadamente, este pobre cada vez se le iba mas la olla.

**-¡Jajaja!-,** risa octava mas alta de lo normal, **-Sasuke-baka, estas como una cabra, dattebayo!-,** y seguía correteando delante del Uchiha, traspasando el frigorífico y dejando que el moreno se pegara con toda la frente en él.

Tambaleándose se retiró del lugar con la nariz completamente roja. Su aura maligna se había incrementado cien veces y casi echaba fuego por la boca.

**-¡NA… RU…. TOOOOO!-.**

**------**

Después de dos horas, estaban sentados, Shikamaru y Neji en un amplio sillón y Sasuke y Naruto cada uno a un lado de la pareja en unos pequeños.

El Hyuuga no se creía mucho todo este asunto, aunque su koi parecía mas conforme con la explicación, después de que el rubio se concentrara y lograda levantar el fino jarrón que había en el centro de la mesita, todo cayó por su peso, delante de ellos había un fantasma.

**-¿Me creéis ahora cuando os digo que el dobe existe de verdad?-.**

Ambos amigos asintieron, sintiendo un poco de repelus por todo lo ocurrido. Neji asentía con los ojos fijos en el jarrón que acaba de levitar.

**-Esto es cosa del destino, por todo lo de tu familia y tal, esta mas que claro-,** afirmaba él mismo mientras a los otros le caían una gotita por la frente.

Shikamaru mientras le acariciaba el pelo al Hyuga en modo _"cachorrito"_ se dirigió con expresión pensativa a Sasuke, había que pensar en todas las posibilidades.

**-Descríbenos mejor como es ese fantasma-,** animó mientras se mente recapacitaba algo.

**-A ver…-,** el moreno se apoyó en el respaldar del sillón y se masajeó la frente, **-se llama Naruto, es rubio con pelito corto, unos ojos enormes y azules, complexión fina, bastante… mo… mono-,** le costó admitir, **-va vestido con unos pantalones naranja pálido y bastante anchotes, una camiseta negra de mangas cortas y bueno el carácter ya lo habréis deducido, es odioso y hartiso-,** añadió sonriéndole de forma maliciosa al Uzumaki.

**-Sasuke-teme ¿quién dices que es odioso? ¡Pero si te tengo encandilado mamón!-,** gruñó en una pataleta y con una vena rebosante en la frente.

**-¿Encandilado a mí? Tus ganas complejo de espectro-,** se cruzó de brazos y enfadado desvió la cara hacia el lado contrario.

Nara suspiró ¿o era su impresión o esos dos estaban enamorados hasta las trancas? Después de percatarse del panorama solo se le ocurrió una cosa.

**-A ver… Sasuke, lo primero que tienes que hacer es llamar a la inmobiliaria para que te informe sobre quién te alquiló el piso, si no te lo pueden decir pues ve a la dirección de la guardaría que tienes en ese papel y pregunta por los hijos de una tan Hinata, ahora esta el caso de si no esta muerto ¿como que esta… aquí? por decirlo de algún modo, así que si no quieres vértelas con tu hermano, lo único que puedes hacer es ir a alguna tienda especializada y preguntar-,** bufó cansado, había sido mucho esfuerzo para él, **-uff me voy que necesito una sesión tranquilizadora de nubes mientras mi koi me hace algo placentero-,** se rascó la nuca y se levantó arrastrando a un sonrojado Neji que lo seguía deseando empezar con su tarea. (dios pero que salíos UU)

**-Ah!-,** reaccionó Sasuke antes la prisa de esos dos, **-arigato Shikamaru, veré que puedo hacer, después de todo, tendré que moverme para no tener que soportar a este aquí todo el día-,** los dos simplemente se rieron con cada de_... "si claro, por ti lo atarías en la cama"_ y con un movimiento de mano se despidieron.

Mientras cerraba la puerta pudo escuchar unos variados golpecitos, casi podía sentir el suelo temblar bajo sus pies, unos cuantos zapatazos y cayó de frente al suelo, dándose en toda la cara.

**-¡Baka!-,** gruñó dándose la vuelta y encontrándose con un Naruto sobre él y abrazado a su cuello. Cuando su mente pudo procesar lo que estaba pasando, tragó saliva y quedó embobado mirando esa preciosa carita sonriente, **-Na-Naruto… estas encima mía…-,** balbuceó totalmente avergonzando.

**-¿Eh?-,** el rubio se dio cuenta por fin de lo que estaba haciendo y feliz por poder tocarlo se apretó mas al cuerpo del Uchiha, **-¡kya! pronto volveré a mi cuerpo y encima puedo tocarte, ya se como hacerlo ¡dattebayo!-.**

Sasuke no respondió, simplemente envolvió su cintura y dejó que descasara la cabecita dorada en su pecho. Pero era extraño, podía tocarlo y aun así no era un tacto normal, era como terciopelo, definitivamente un ángel. Con nervios se reincorporó un poco haciendo que el rubio quedara sentado en su cadera. Volvió a tragar saliva.

**-Me… alegro que estés feliz, yo… bueno te ayudaré en lo que pueda, usuratonkachi-,** desvió la vista y quedó a la espera de la reacción del rubio.

El rubio le miraba extrañado ¿como podía el tío este, de actitud frigorífica comportarse con un niñita virgen? sin poderlo controlar empezó a reírse a carcajadas mientras estirabas de los pálidos mofletes.

**-¡Pero que mono te has puesto, Sasuke-baka! Si hasta me han entrado ganas de violarte, jajajaja-,** reía Naruto sin percibir el visible enfado del moreno.

**-¿Violarme?-,** arqueó una sonrisa siniestra y lo empujó tirándolo al suelo y colocándolo sobre él, **-no sería mejor…-,** se acercó un poco más, **-¿que te violara yo a ti?-,** recostó todo su cuerpo sobre el del rubio y le sujetó por las muñecas, casi pegando sus labios.

Fue cerrando los ojos, ya casi podía sentir la suavidad de aquella boca, de pronto sus labios tocaron algo frío, arrugando el entrecejo y abriendo los ojos se encontró con la madera. Quedándose a cuadros se levantó rápidamente, viendo a Naruto bajó él casi echando humo por las orejas.

**-Sasuke-teme, ¿eres idiota? ¿Qué pretendías?-,** se quedó sentando en el suelo, cubriendo todo su cuerpo con las manos y poniendo carita de castidad.

**-Tu…-,** gruñó apretando el puño, **-¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer que te traspase y besar el suelo? ¡Serás mamón!-,** se lanzó otra vez en su busca pero lo volvió a atravesar.

**-Jajaja, ¡mientras que yo no quiera Sasuke-teme, no podrás hacerme nada, dattebayo!-,** se levantó y se cruzó graciosamente de brazos, **-además nadie te dio permiso para besarme, ¿Qué te crees, que por que seas asquerosamente sexy, vas a tener a todo el mundo a tus pies? Juas juas-,** se mofaba satisfecho de sí mismo.

Sasuke se levantó con el flequillo ocultando su mirada, se dirigió a su cuarto y antes de cerrar la puerta se volvió hacia a él, su gesto era sombrío.

**-Eres odioso…-,** escupió dando un portazo.

Naruto quedó con los ojos como platos, nunca se hubiera imaginado esa actitud por parte del Uchiha, poniendo una carita zorruna se quedó pensativo.

**-Pues si que es sensible el bloque de hielo este….-.**

**------**

**-Me niego…-,** decía un lindo chico pelirrojo, buscando las llaves en sus pantalones para salir rápido de aquella casa.

**-¿Pero porque? ¿si no te importó quitarle la mujer, porque te importaría ahora pisarle la edición? Todos sabemos que tu eres mil veces mejor escritor-,** bufaba cierta pelirosa echando humo por la nariz como los toros.

Gaara se volvió y la miró fríamente de reojo, Sakura se tensó y echó a andar hacia atrás mientras observaba como su marido avanzaba hacía ella, con una expresión nada agradable. La agarró de los hombros y la estrelló contra la pared, dejando su cuerpo pegado al de la mujer. Se acercó a su oreja y le susurró.

**-Entiendo que eres mi editora, pero ante todo eres mi mujer y no dejaré que me hables de ese modo-.**

Agarró sus muñecas y las ascendió sobre la cabeza de la linda joven, rozó ambas mejillas hasta colocar sus labios sobre el suave cuello y suspiró, haciéndola estremecer. Presionando más sus caderas con las de la chica, posó una mano en su rodilla, la cual fue ascendiendo hasta colarse por su estrecha falda y acariciar pasionalmente uno de sus muslos.

**-Mmm… Gaara…-,** suspiraba Sakura con los ojos velados por el deseo. Sintió la mano acercarse peligrosamente a su calidez y se dejó caer mas en los brazos de su hombre**, -mas…-,** pidió.

En ese momento el pelirrojo se separó y dándole un leve pico en los labios sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y se dispuso a abrir la puerta.

**-Recuerda que yo siempre te he ganado, yo no le quité la mujer a Sasuke, simplemente te conquiste y te hice mía-,** le sonrió de medio lado y salió dejando a la chica suspirando y de rodillas en el suelo, con un problema mas que urgente.

Cuando por fin pudo salir de allí se tiró el pelo cobrizo hacia atrás y se colocó sus gafas de sol.

**-Por fin has salido, te llevo esperando más de media hora-,** un chico castañito y de piel morena se acercó apresurado para andar a su lado. Gaara bufó.

**-Sabes que la amo pero a veces es insoportable, tu si que has tenido suerte, tu mujer es un sol-,** sonrió de medio lado mientras terminaba de abrocharse su camisa roja y se metía las manos en sus pantalones negros.

**-Nunca mejor dicho-,** se rió, **-Hinata es un sol en todos los términos** (Hinata: lugar soleado) **y bueno… ¿hiciste las paces con Sasuke?-,** Kiba le paró agarrándolo del hombro y le miró bastante serio, **-se que erais los mejores amigos, él te ayudó cuando estabas metido en las drogas, te dio trabajo, claro que después le levantaste a la mujer, pero no creo que a él le importase mucho-,** sonrió dando a entender que él también sabía que era gay.

Gaara se echó en la pared y quedó pensativo, él lo había traicionado pero nunca había recibido ninguna protesta por parte del Uchiha, esta separación había sido por su culpa.

**-Primo llevas razón, en vez de ir a la cervecería de Kankuro iremos al bar de debajo de su casa, si lo veo pues veré si le digo algo-,** se rascó la mejilla pálida y siguió andando.

**-Ok, aunque a tu hermano no le hará gracia que no te presentes, desde lo de mi cuñado aparecemos poco por ahí-,** soltó bastante triste, aún le dolía todo lo ocurrido.

**-¿Cómo sigue?-,** preguntó un poco desinteresado del tema.

**-Joder mira que eres rencoroso, desde que te rechazó no le volviste a mirar a la cara, y hace de eso ya casi tres años-,** le miró mal mientras esquivaba una farola que había en medio del camino.

El pelirrojo simplemente gruñó un poco en señal de final a la conversación y en silencio se encaminaron a la cafetería de Kakashi.

**------**

**_Bueno pues aquí esta el capi cuatro de este fic, no avanzo, me he quedado encasquillada UU, estaba deseando poder poner a naru así en un fic, no se… me encanta ver a sasu de seme claro esta, pero con un toque de desesperación y amargo orgullo XD, disfruto cuando naru se ríe de él XD sobre el shikaneji jajaja, me parto niño, Neji se queda como en segundo plano a su lado, y me hace gracia las cosas bochornosas que hace Shika con ese aspecto de cansado que tiene XD. Después el gaasaku me gusta, me da morbo, a parte de la forma en que la pone recta, uff (me refiero a Sakura, no a su ejem ¬¬) y si, sorpresa, Gaara y Kiba son primos, y conocen a naru, también aclarar que sasu conoce a un poco a Kiba, pero nada especial y por supuesto menos aún a naru, de eso nada de nada. Ahora a contestar review._**

**Haru89:** _Bueno ya digo que me basé en esa peli pero no se parecen mucho la verdad UU, y me alegro que te sea agradable de leer, me haces muy feliz n.n, linda nos vemos por el foro y muchas gracias por el review. _**Nyamo:** _de verdad intentas leerte todos mis fic? Arigato preciosa, eres un sol y me alegro que tengas dependencia a ellos, aunque este capitulo me ha salido algo horroroso, bueno linda, arigato. _**Tifa Uzumaki:** _este capitulo ha sido una mierda, gomen hijita UU, pero no se… no se me ocurría nada gracioso para ponerle, no se… ya te digo que el humor no es lo mío, ains… me alegro que te gustara el capi pasado, me costó sudores XD espero que en este también puedas dejar review y si no pues nada, a ver si nos vemos mas por msn, que ahora estoy un poco perdida, muchos besitos preciosa, muak! _**Kikimaru:** _si bueno shika saldrá mas, Neji no tanto, y gaara también saldrá bastante, serán los dos pobres que ayuden a sasu en sus locuras jojo, a ver… por lo de ita al final lo dejaré con naru, no se porque pero bueno… siempre en mi foro me dicen que itasasu y en los fic siempre itanaru, me volveréis loca un día jeje, bueno besitos y gracias. _**Amazona Verde:** _bueno por ahora a sasu le da igual si naru esta vivo o muerto, o por lo menos al principio, al final de este capi me parece que lo mataría él si pudiera XD y sobre lo de Itachi, ya aparecerá para dar por culo, que se le da de puta madre, arigato por el review, xao preciosa. _**Chus:** _Si a mi también me gusta degradar la imagen de sasu jojojo, ponerlo borracho, desquiciado, loco pero gracioso, es algo superior a mí, y por fin tengo un fic en el que puedo hacerlo XD, sobre Itachi ya ayudará mas adelante, por ahora se mantendrá al margen. Por lo del lemon no lo tenía muy seguro pero ya sabíais todas que era superior a mí, en este ya se han sobado XD, así que darle tiempo al tiempo, aunque creo que tardará mucho, al final pondré itanaru, bueno si se puede llamar así jeje, gracias. _**Chyneiko-chan:** _arigato preciosa, espero que este también te guste, megaupload se las trae el cabrón UU, besitos muak! _**Daniela:** _jajaja pues pondré un poco de itanaru y mucho amor fraternal XD pero eso irá mas adelante, por ahora irá otros temas importantes, si no me estanco y no avanza el fic UU, gracias por el review n.n _**hoshi-chan:** _gracias por los ánimos, claro que seguiré, a ver… como digo pondré un poco de itanaru, y por fin sasu a sobado un poco a naru, pero este es escurridizo, así que tendrá que esperar jojo, besitos. _**Nekoi:** _jaja me alegro que te rías XD con este no lo harás mucho seguro, es una pura mierda UU y sobre lo de la peli, se parece pero en casi nada, solo es la idea principal :P Estoy feliz que os gustara le escena del bar, degradado de la imagen de sasu, cuatro estrellas y media XD en serio este fic es uno de los que mas te gusta? Parece increíble vamos, en el que menos ímpetu pongo, solo es que me sale tonto, ese es el mas gusta, no se si reírme o echarme a llorar XD. Sobre Itachi pondré un poco de itanaru, mucho amor fraternal y pondré a otro que será mas bien caxondeo, no te casques la cabeza por saber que pareja le voy a buscar a ita porque es imposible de adivinar XD. Besitos y muchas gracias. _**Aoi-Grimya:** _jajaja si Kakashi con toda la cara dura delante de Iruka y aprovechando para agarrarle el culo a sasu XD dios que pedazo de pervertido UU y si shika y ita son lo mas, dios en este fic son todos unos salidos UU como la autora XD gomen porque te hayas tenido que registrar y muchas gracias por el review, muak! _**Kotoko Hyuuga:** _jajaja shika te ha quitado a neji y no lo as puesto perdido, es un avance si señor XD, te ha gustado Itachi? Si su carácter me ha encantado, es en el fic donde mas cerca lo he puesto del original, casi siempre se me va de la manos, es difícil de llevar a este tio UU. Bueno gomen porque fue un desastre de capi, pero no se… es que no tengo tiempo y estoy algo presioná XD, de todas formas espero que te guste, besitos. _**Pad:** _gomen mi niño, que estoy acostumbrá a que solo me lean mujeres y se me va la olla UU si soy una tardona actualizando pero aquí esta este ya por fin, y el de "lo que oculta mi alma" no te mueras pero queda un montón UU si pondré un poquito de itanaru pero casi nada jeje, bueno besitos precioso. _**Iura:** _al final pondré un poquito de itanaru jeje pero si yo también digo lo mismo, yaoi power! XD, muchas gracias adoro ver caras nuevas, xao linda. _**Mizu No Megami15:** _uis mira una que me pide itasasu, pues te digo que el pervertido de ita estará por todos, es así de salido el chico XD, joder dios alguna pareja mas que quieras que meta? Dios si casi dices todas las combinaciones posibles, sería tu buena estudiando matemáticas XD, gracias por leerme siempre, y xao linda. _**Yummy:** _jaja no tenía duda alguna de que me ibas a decir itanaru XD, y yo te echo mucho de menos T.T que cruel es la vida por dios UU jajaja, a ver… muchas gracias por dejarme review y me alegro que te guste, nos vemos y espero que pronto, muak! _**Kyleru:** _me alegro que te molaran mis malas gracias, en este no hay muchas por no decir ninguna UU, a ver… a si, vale no me hago la remolona, claro que me gustaría poner itanaru, pero ahora que he conseguido que se sobaran un rato, jojo tengo otra ídea pensada, que mala que soy jujuju (risa maníaca XD), muchas gracias por los review mi niño lindo, nos vemos pronto, xao. _**Tsunade-Sama:** _sobre los poderes si que los tiene, pero él necesita que naru sepa, sin embargo Itachi va de sobrado el tío XD aunque no te preocupes, que en este ya se han sobado a gusto jajaja. A otra que le gusta el itanaru, soy feliz, ya vamos aumentando, aunque siempre nos ganan el itasasu, tenemos que luchar (aunque a mi me gusta los dos, pero el itanaru mucho mas XD), besitos y muchas gracias. _**Laureo:**_ claro que se quien eres tía, por dios que no tengo tan mala memoria, bueno a veces si, pero me gusta mucho como escribes y aunque solo haya leído uno de tus fic, me encanta, a ver si actualizas mujer UU, besitos linda y muchísimas gracias por el review. _

**_Para terminar, tengo que admitir que este capi no ha tenido mucha gracia UU pero lo siento me ha salido así de sosito, sobre lo de Itachi, pondré un leve itanaru (mas para joder) y mucho amor fraternal XD, ahora quiero hacer una propuesta, quién adivine cual será la pareja que le ponga a Itachi le dedico el capi que viene XD, creo que no la acertará nadie UU bueno muchas gracias por leerme, xao n.n_**


	5. Progreso

_**Bueno ahora mismo no tendría que estar escribiendo este fic, pero como me lo ha pedido mi nee-chan evita, con todo lo que le debo a la chica, no he podido resistirme a hacerlo, es pequeño eso si, pero por lo menos ya he cumplido con ella n.n**_

_**Este fic lo hice por mero capricho, nunca imaginaría que fuera a ser uno de los que mas gustaran, de todas formas, intentaré seguirlo.**_

**_Pequeña explicación: Naruto y Hinata era hermanos (de adopción) esta está casada con Kiba, que a su vez es primo de Gaara. Gaara esta casado con Sakura, que era la ex novia de Sasuke. Sasuke vive sobre el bar de Kakashi que esta liado con Iruka, que esta cerca del bar de Kankuro. Por allí también esta Ino que es la chica de la inmobiliaria que le vendió el piso de Naru a Sasu. Ahí va, con lo fácil que es (XD) espero que no os liéis XD_**

**PROGRESO**

Naruto, al ver que pasaba el tiempo, casi todo el día y Sasuke no salía de su cuarto, sutilmente traspasó la puerta y se adentró en él. Estaba todo oscuro así que se acercó hasta la cama del moreno para ver si dormía.

La nariz de Sasuke se agitó un poco, ese olor a miel… le resultaba bastante agradable. Con un bostezo, alargó la mano hacia la luz de la mesilla y la encendió, encontrándose al instante con la cara de Naruto, toda pálida y sombreada por la escasa luz que le daba en la barbilla.

**-¡Kuso!-,** gritó el pobre escritor, dando un saltó en la cama y dándose un golpe con la cabecera de esta.

Después de decirle de todo menos bonito y escuchar las carcajadas del rubio, se agarró con brusquedad la cabeza y lo fulminó con la mirada. El rubio se destornillaba.

**-Jajaja ¡pero que patético eres Sasuke-teme! Me pasaría toda la vida asustándote con tal de verte de nuevo esa cara ¡dios pero que feo te has puesto!-,** rió unas cuantas veces mas y rascándose graciosamente la nariz se dejó caer en la cama. Sentándose sobre las piernas del Uchiha.

Este iba a decirle unas cuantas cosas cuando percibió la postura. Ese tío era tan impulsivo que no se había dado cuenta que había ido a parar a su regazo. Se sonrojó y tosió un poco para llamarle la atención.

**-Dobe, te estás sentando ahí, tu eres un fantasmucho de poca monta que no sientes nada, pero… tu culo está rozando mis partes-,** informó con el ceño fruncido y cara de pocos amigos.

Naruto reaccionó como si le hubiera dado un pellizco en el trasero. Se levantó de un saltó y abochornado negó con la cabeza.

**-No era mi intensión… solo es que… ¡no me di cuenta, dattebayo!-,** rió nerviosamente con una mano en la nuca y cara inocente.

**-Al final si que los ajos te han afectado, pero en vez de echarte te han calentado ¡pervertido!-.**

Sasuke se estiró de la camisa que llevaba, por la poca luz que entraba por la ventana, por no decir que era nula, supo que era de noche, así que pasando por delante de un Naruto aguantando las ganas de matarlo, fue directo al baño para peinarse. El rubio lo siguió.

**-¡Yo no soy un pervertido, ni los ajos me afectan de ninguna manera!-,** gritó sonrojado a mas no poder.

El peliazul, después de echar gomina en abundancia sobre el peine, se lo fue pasando suavemente por el cabello, con sumo cuidado. Y por supuesto sin prestar atención alguna a su fantasmita particular.

**-Hoy estoy más guapo que ayer, se me fueron las ojeras-,** comentó mientras se pasaba un dedo por debajo de los ojos.

Naruto rodó hastiado los ojos _"¡pero este tío es un narcisista de cuidado!"_ pensó mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos _"aunque también esta bueno un rato… ¡por dios Naruto que piensas!"_ se recriminó a sí mismo. Tenía que pasar a la acción ya.

Pegó un pequeño brinco y se colgó del cuello de Sasuke. Que sorprendido lo miraba de reojo parando su perfecta deducción de su aspecto. Naruto con una sonrisa pillina se acercó a su oído y le susurró sensualmente.

**-¿Sasu… harías algo por mí?-,** preguntó con sus ojitos brillosos y los morritos a punto.

El Uchiha tragó saliva y asintió nervioso con la cabeza.

**-S-si… esta en mi mano…-,** consiguió formular un poco ido.

**-Jeje…-,** de pronto se vio arrastrado hacia la puerta del piso por un Naruto la mar de ansioso, **-¡entonces sal ahí y busca a la tía esa de la inmobiliaria!-,** gritó tirándolo fuera y cerrando con un portazo.

Sasuke calló al suelo todo impresionado. Dos ancianas pasaron al piso superior y lo observaron ahí tirado en el suelo y mirando con ojos desorbitados la puerta. Prefirieron pasar sin ser advertidas, aquel chiquillo estaba loco.

Cuando pudo reaccionar e iba a levantarse, Naruto sacó la cabeza a través de la puerta.

**-Venga venga, ve… ve…-,** exigió con cara enfurruñada.

Sasuke soltó el mayor gruñido de su vida y corrió para pegarle un puñetazo, pero lo único que logró fue darse un golpe con la dura puerta.

**-Joder…-,** se quejó zarandeando dolorosamente la mano, los nudillos le había quedado enrojecidos, **-¡eres odioso, Naruto!-,** comentó antes de meterse la adolorida mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y bajar maldiciendo la escalera.

Naruto se volvió a asomar otra vez por la puerta y sonrió con malicia.

**-Mucho quejarte pero vas ¿eh? ¿Sasuke? Jiji-,** rió cogiendo las llaves y yendo tras él a una distancia considerable. (dios naru, aprovecharte de la gente con débil estabilidad mental no es justo XD)

**------**

Sasuke llegó a la dirección que tenía en la tarjeta. Menos mal que cuando se la ofreció, pensó que era mejor llevarla en la cartera por si ocurría algún inconveniente. ¿Inconveniente? ¡Maldito fantasmucho lo que le hacía hacer!

Tocándose frustrado la frente echó mano al timbre y presionó unas cuantas veces. De repente una voz soñolienta sonó al otro lado del telefonillo.

**-¿Quién es?-.**

El moreno se incorporó y carraspeó nervioso, la garganta para contestar.

**-Esto… ¿Yamanaka-san?-,** preguntó dudoso.

**-¿¡Sasuke-kun!?-,** grito pelado, porrazo, porrazo y algunos chilliditos.

**-Si bueno, lo que queda de mí-,** rió para sí y suspiró, **-¿puedo subir? Me gustaría hablar contigo sobre algo importante-.**

No obtuvo contestación, solo un "¡Kyaaa!" Y el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

Sasuke miró por largo rato la puerta, sabía que se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo ¿saldría de esa casa por lo menos con los pantalones puestos? Después de escuchar ese quejidito lo dudaba.

Llamó a toda su fuerza de voluntad y entró en el piso, subiendo las escaleras que se le hacían eternas ¿Cómo se dejaba hacer este tipo de cosas por ese rubio? ¿tanto le importaba? ¡si lo acaba de conocer! Además de ser un fantasma por cierto UU

**-Sasuke-kun, pasa-,** habló una voz sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Cuando levantó la vista se encontró a una rubia, vestida con un camisón de seda morado transparente y con un moño todo erótico. Se quedó mirándola sin saber que decir… ¡estaba seguro que si entraba lo iba a violar! Estaba vestida para matar… aunque por supuesto a él todo aquel papel no le ponía una mierda… ¡con lo lindo que estaba Naruto con su camiseta negra de sisas y esos pantalones piratas naranjas!

Se quedó sorprendido por la comparación que había echo y negando rápidamente con la cabeza entró en la casa. Miró la decoración mientras escuchaba de cerrar la puerta a su espalda. Esperó a que le invitara a sentarse y cuando Ino hizo el gesto de mano, rápidamente se acomodó en un sillón individual, el más lejos que había de los otros.

**-Bueno….-,** entrelazó nerviosos los dedos, sin saber por donde empezar, **-quería preguntar sobre el anterior dueño del piso donde me hospedo ahora mismo-.**

Ino un poco sorprendida y para que negarlo, desilusionada por que no venía a verla a ella por otros intereses, se sentó en el sofá. Se quedó pensativa y después de sonreírle le comentó algo que había recordado.

**-Yo lo único que sé, es que quién me ha pedido que lo vendiera era un chica muy guapa, llamada Hinata. No puedo darte mucha información porque rompe uno de los principios de mi empresa-,** concluyó mientras se cruzaba de piernas y se echaba los mechones rubios que le caían del moño hacia atrás, mostrando el sinuoso canalillo que se formaba claramente en el escote del camisón, **-aunque si te sientas a mi lado y hablamos más tranquilamente, puede que me saques algo…-,** y sonrió de forma provocativa ¡dios era un leona!

Sasuke pegó un salto del sillón, vale sabía que podría obtener buena información de aquella chica pero… nada más de verla se le bajaba cualquier erección que pudiera tener ¡pero si prefería antes acostarte hasta con Shikamaru! XD De repente y observando como Ino seguía mirándolo para saber su respuesta, la cabeza de Naruto apareció a través de la puerta, mirando a los lados para saber si había seguido bien su rastro. (joder ni que fuera un perro UU)

Sasuke se puso nervioso y sin recordar que Ino no podía verlo, corrió a sentarse al lado de la chica. A ver si le podía sacar algo antes de que se lo comiera vivo. Con asco en la cara, levantó una mano y acarició la mejilla de la Yamanaka, esta ronroneó como una gatita, mientras que Naruto miraba ceñudo la escena ¿Qué leches estaba ocurriendo?

**-Por lo menos…-,** dijo acercándose un poco más y pidiendo una y otra vez que su estómago revuelto se calmara, **-me podrías decir como se apellida ¿cierto?-.**

Su aliento chocó en la oreja de la rubita y se estremeció. A Naruto un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo, tenía que aguantar… tenía que saber quién era, pero verla tan cerca de Sasuke lo estaba corroyendo las entrañas. En caso de que las tuviera por supuesto XD

Ino le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuerpo y apoyándose en él cayó casi encima, dejándolo apoyado en el brazo del sillón mientras se colocaba sobre su entrepierna. El Uchiha estaba sudando y miraba a Naruto para que le ayudara, estaba desesperado.

**-Si nos damos un revolcón te cuento lo que quieras, Sasuke-kun-.**

**-¡No!-,** gritó dejando a la rubia impresionada, **-esto… digo… es que no tengo tiempo-,** se intentó incorporar pero los grandes pechos de la chica no le dejaban casi respirar, ya que ahora le estaba aplastando la cara contra ellos, **-¡arg! No puedo… déjame…-.**

Tenía que pensar algo pronto o devolvería allí mismo. Entonces vio como Naruto atravesaba el sillón y de repente había desaparecido. Algo comenzó a vibrar en una de las aberturas de los cojines. Rápidamente Sasuke lo utilizó como excusa.

**-Venga Sasuke-kun, tómame-,** pedía mientras se restregaba contra él-.

El pobre moreno ya casi muerto gritó su excusa a pleno pulmón.

**-¡Tu móvil esta vibrando!-,** gritó mientras se levantaba y metía la mano para cogerlo, cuando lo sacó sin siquiera mirarlo se lo enseñó a Ino, **-anda cóge… ¡ARGGG!-,** ¡dios sabía que había estado a punto de desmayarse!, **-¡que asco, que asco, creo que voy a vomitar…-,** pegó un saltó y lanzándoselo salió corriendo hacia la puerta.

La chica hizo virguerías para que el vibrador no se le cayera de las manos, mientras su cara empezó a ponerse roja como tomate maduro. De repente no se le ocurrió otra cosa que correr detrás de él y pararse en la puerta observando como Sasuke se mataba bajando las escaleras.

**-Esto… no es mío… es que… es que… ¡mi madre se lo dejó esta mañana cuando me hacía una visita!-.**

De repente se escuchó un golpetazo. Sasuke se había caído y rodaba escaleras abajo.

**-¡ARRGG PERO QUE ASCO!-,** gruñía mientras se levantaba de nuevo y salía escopeteado de allí.

Abrió la puerta de la calle y cuando salió se echó en la pared y empezó a coger aire. Tenía que tomar aire limpio o se desmayaría ¡nunca volvería a mirarla con los mismos ojos! ¡o simplemente no volvería a mirarla! Se llevó una mano al pecho y cuando comenzó a andar para alejarse de ese lugar "dominado por el diablo" escuchó las carcajadas de Naruto, que casi se iba a mear por la risa XD

**-Jajajajaja, ains que no puedo, jajajaja-,** se cogía el costado tronchadito a más no poder, **-yo solo lo encendí para que supieras sobre que estabas sentado jajaja, tendrías que darme las gracias por salvarte de las garras de esa golfa, dattebayo, jajaja-.**

Sasuke se volteó molesto y lo arrinconó contra una de las paredes. Naruto dio un gritito de asombro y se quedó quieto, entre los brazos del Uchiha.

**-¿Las gracias? ¿Crees que tengo un estómago de hierro? ¡No he pasado más asco en toda mi vida! Me podías haber ayudado de otra forma, joder…-,** gruñía con la cabeza gacha pero sin dejar que el rubio se alejara de su cuerpo.

Naruto se ofendió, como podía exigirle después de que… de que él…

**-¿Me dices eso después de que le has acariciado la carita y le has dejado que te abrazara? ¡pero si, si no llego a intervenir te come vivo!-,** gruñó todo furioso y con un lindo rubor en las mejillas. Del coraje tenía el cabello rubio un poco alborotado y sus carnositos labios apretados.

Sasuke levantó rápidamente la cabeza y lo miró sorprendido. Su corazón empezó a bombear con violencia, nuevamente. ¿Era aquello lo que él creía?

**-Dobe ¿estabas celoso?-.**

**-¿¡EH!?-,** tres cuartas mas alta de lo normal, **-¿¡p-pero que mierda dices!? ¡por supuesto que no!-,** intentó dejar claro mientras echaba la cara hacia otro lado, con lindos morritos.

Sasuke sonrió con arrogancia y le agarró la barbilla para que le mirara directamente a los ojos. Naruto estaba tan ensimismado que no se dio cuenta que su "compañero de piso" comenzaba a acercarse a sus labios, con intenciones de besarle. Entonces fue cuando se le ocurrió.

**-¡Sasuke-teme, que viene la rubia esa de nuevo!-.**

El Uchiha como alma que lleva al diablo, y sin mirar siquiera si era verdad, echó mano al brazo del Uzumaki y salió disparado de allí ¡oh no! ¡no se arriesgaría a tenerla en frente otra vez!

Cuando ya se marchó, dos chicas que había por allí se quedaron alucinadas. La primera de ellas se tapó la boca antes de hablar.

**-¿Has visto a ese chico? Intenta besar una pared y después se marca un maratón ¿Qué podrá ocurrirle?-.**

**-Estará necesitado de amor y cuando se ha dado cuenta de lo que hacía pues… habrá corrido por la vergüenza, digo yo vamos… también esta la posibilidad de que esté drogado pero… es demasiado cool para eso ¿no?-.**

**-Que lástima de chico y que desperdicio. Mientras nosotras ¡míranos! Solteras y sin compromiso-,** maldició la chica rodando los ojos.

**-Es lo que hay, que le vamos a hacer… venga vamos… que nos están esperando-.**

**-Hai…-,** suspiró _"y encima estaba como un tren, que lastima… que lastima…"_ (esto me recuerdo a varias personas XD)

**------**

Sasuke andaba súper rápido, claro estaba sin soltar el brazo del rubio en ningún momento. Quedaban dos calles para llegar a su piso cuando Naruto se resistió un poco para que le escuchara.

**-¿Ya nos vamos a casa? ¿no vas a buscar a esta chica?-.**

El moreno después de un largo suspiro, se volvió mirándole como si fuera un niño pequeño al que tendría que explicarle las cosas con calma.

**-Verás… Naruto ¿Cómo mierda quieres que sepa donde esta esa chica solo por su nombre?-,** apretó los puños intentando tranquilizarse… y en vez de subir al piso se dispuso a abrir la puerta del bar de abajo, **-eres un dobe-.**

El rubio que se había quedado sin palabras se sintió un poco ofendido, pero también es que… le estaba pidiendo mucho, además de que Sasuke se estaba dejando la piel sin siquiera conocerlo. Antes de que entrara completamente al bar se le ocurrió algo interesante.

**-Espera Sasuke-,** este se volvió para mirarlo, entrecerrando los ojos sospechosamente, -**si encuentras a esa chica dejaré que me des un beso-. **

Lo había dicho tan rápido que se le mezclaron las palabras aunque se le entendió. Estaba nervioso y un bochorno se le vino a la cara (eso se puede? XD) sin embargo todo el ambiente se marchitó cuando Sasuke comenzó a reírse y entró sin contestarle.

Naruto ofendido le siguió atravesando la puerta que se había cerrado frente a sus narices.

**-¡Hey Sasuke!-,** gruñó cogiéndole del brazo para retenerlo.

Este inclinó un poco la cabeza para mirarlo y disimulando un poco para que la gente no creyera que estaba loco, susurró.

**-Si me permites una noche entera para nosotros me lo pensaré…-,** y como no, arqueó una de sus sonrisas triunfales.

Naruto quedó pasmado. Notó como su cabeza parecía explotarle de todo el bochorno que había sentido. Se quedó observando como el Uchiha agarraba un taburete y se sentaba tranquilamente, levantando su mano para llamar al camarero. Imploró a toda su fuerza de voluntad y se puso a su lado.

**-Hai…-,** balbuceó.

Sasuke le miró rápidamente, mientras se llevaba a la boca el vasito de sake que le acababan de servir y con otra de sus sonrisas negó con la cabeza.

**-Era broma ¿Cómo crees que alguien tan dobe como tu puede llegar a interesarme?-,** Naruto infló los mofletes en plan de disgusto, aunque tenía que reconocer que le había dolido internamente aquel rechazo.

**-Entonces ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿eh, sasuke?-.**

Lo miró intensamente, quería poder deducir cualquier cosa de su expresión. Sasuke meneó la mano como si no tuviera importancia y volvió a echarse el vasito a la boca. Lo usaba disimuladamente para poder hablar sin que la gente lo notara.

**-Porque te quiero fuera de mi piso, fantasmón-.**

**-¡ARG!-,** gruñó el rubio, dando un fuerte salto mientras lo miraba con ganas de asesinarlo.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de tirarse encima de él para liarse a ostias, notó que alguien le atravesaba, sentándose en el asiento donde él estaba. Sasuke no se había dado cuenta, así que siguió hablando.

**-Eres un dobe-,** reafirmó con su sonrisita arrogante.

**-Joder que rencoroso eres-.**

El Uchiha al no reconocer la voz que estaba a su lado se volvió y miró a los dos hombres que se habían sentado en el sitio donde estaba momentos antes Naruto, que se encontraba ahora detrás y casi apoyado en su espalda para enterarse de que pasaba.

El que había hablado era Kiba y quién estaba sentado justo a su costado era Gaara. Ahora el pelirrojo miraba su vaso, se había acercado para hablar pero lo primero que le había dicho era dobe, no era un buen comienzo.

**-No era a vosotros-,** afirmó Sasuke, bajando la vista hasta el cristal de la barra, parecía ser precioso porque no se despegaba de él, rió de una forma algo desquiciada antes de seguir hablando, **-vaya vaya, hacía mucho tiempo que no nos encontrábamos, Gaara-.**

El tono entre melancólico y burlón había sorprendido a los presentes que lo miraron extrañados. El pelirrojo fue el próximo en hablar, utilizando solo dos palabras.

**-Lo siento-.**

**-¿Sentirlo?-,** el moreno lo miró mientras curvaba sus labios, **-seguro que lo sientes, sobre todo cada vez que le metes la-.**

**-¡Basta!-,** era Kiba que no podía aguatar más aquella situación, se levantó y se colocó entre ambos cuerpos, **-mira Uchiha, se que no me conoces pero yo si que conozco toda vuestra historia, soy primo de Gaara y no entiendo el porqué lo tratas de ese modo ¡joder erais los mejores amigos!-.**

Sasuke se retiró un poco de la barra para mirarlo a la cara, sus ojos expresaban todo el odio que sentía.

**-Los amigos no le quitan la mujer al otro-.**

Kiba no sabía que añadir, solo de pensar que alguien podría arrebatarle a su Hinata lo hacía enfurecer.

**-Si cuando tu la amas y sabes que a tu amigo no le importa-,** las frías palabras habían sido pronunciabas por Gaara, que ahora había dejado el vasito en la barra y seguía mirando al frente, esperando el estallido del Uchiha, pero como este no se pronunció el siguió hablando, **-sabía que a ti Sakura no te interesaba, solo estabas con ella por amistad y costumbre, yo la amaba y sabía que ella también sentía algo por mí, aunque a primera vista parecía seguir obsesionada contigo-,** tomó un trago y carraspeó secamente la garganta, **-siento decirte esto pero… me alegré cuando te dejó, así podría dejar de sufrir-.**

Kiba miró rápidamente a Sasuke, intentando describir cual era su reacción a las palabras de su primo. El Uchiha simplemente sonrió para él y se volvió a arrimar a la barra. Se quedó tieso cuando agarró el botellín llenó de sake ¿se lo iba a lanzar a Gaara?

**-¡No espera, no hagas eso!-,** gritó sabiendo que el pelirrojo no se iba a defender.

Y entonces se quedó a cuadros cuando observó como el moreno le llenaba el baso a su primo y se acercaba un poco más. Ahora la disculpaba escapaba de labios contrarios.

**-Lo siento-,** soltó fríamente Sasuke, **-el pasado es el pasado pero…-,** con un dedo rodeó la boca del pequeño vasito, **-siempre he sido un poco desconfiado y vengativo, lo llevo en la sangre-,** terminó sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo. (ni que lo digas bastardo ¬¬)

Gaara asintió y cogió el vaso que le acababan de llenar, echándoselo a la boca y vaciando todo el contenido, así habían terminado con sus diferencias. Era su forma de actuar.

Kiba un poco más tranquilo se volvió a sentar al lado de Gaara y esperó a ver como continuaba la conversación. Se desesperó cuando lo entendió todo, para aquel perdón lo único que aplicaron fue el… pleno y absoluto silencio. Lo único que se escuchó durante la siguiente hora fue el tintineo de los vasos.

Naruto seguía allí, en la espalda de Sasuke, si que este le prestara atención y sin que él se involucrara en la conversación. No sabía porque pero se sentía extraño cerca de aquellos dos hombres, algo calentito en el pecho, como si los conociera. Estaba experimentando las mismas sensaciones que cuando escuchó el nombre de Hinata ¿Quiénes serían aquellas personas que tanto le estaban afectando?

**------**

**_Jajaja XD la escena de Ino me mató XD creo que casi me descojono viva XD claro que no será igual para las que la lean como yo la que estoy viendo en mi cabeza XD pero me hizo mucha gracia, ainss… para algo que escribo que me resulta gracioso XD este fic es una locura, él único que tengo así jajaja XD se que es poca cosa pero lo siento, ya expliqué antes que este lo había echo por mero capricho y como un reto para ver si me salían tonterías, aunque ya hemos avanzado un poco más jeje. Yo creo que en ocho capis mas me zampo este fic, aunque claro, lo que tarde en hacerlo seguro que será mucho UU, gomen en serio UU_**

_**Muchas gracias a las que me lo hayan leído y sobre todo a las que me dejaron review, os adoro ninias, aunque ahora ya no me sigáis como antes, da igual, yo sigo adorando cada review que llega a mis manos, os quiero! Muak!**_


End file.
